Portal to a New World, Metal Gear Solid 4
by BlessedWithEveryFault
Summary: It all started with a sleep over. But who would figure a bit of the TV acting up and smacking it would transport you to another demension? Unfortunarly for us, it happened... RaidenxOC -On Hold-
1. Raiden

Portal to a New World

One Creepy Television

I popped a Mt. Dew can open and lied down, sighing. "Okay, I just got this game ya might wanna see."

Jordan, Mandy, Heather, KaTrena, Rachel, Craig, and Dia all sat themselves in my living room. It only had a couch with an oversized chair. In the corner was a cage for our snake, Eve. The walls were a gloomy, dark wood, with gray carpeting, and on the wall was a deer, which had a creepy smile...

It was a typical styled room for a man who loved hunting. My mom's boyfriend was into all of that stuff. I took a large drink of the Mt. Dew and looked over to Mandy. "Hey, Mandy! Can you please turn the PS3 on for me?"

"Tonya said please?" Dia gasped in mock-surprised.

I scowled at her. "Fuck you!"

KaTrena and Heather both sighed, Jordan and Rachel snickered, Craig rolled his eyes, and Mandy continued to sit, seeming uncertain what to do. "Umm…"

"Just turn the game on, Mandy," Heather advised, shaking her head.

Mandy nodded and crawled over to the PS3, flipping the switch in the back and lightly tapping the power button. I changed the TV's input and the screen was static. We blinked and Heather tilted her head to the side. "Do you have it on the right one?"

I nodded. "Yeah, video two... ugh..."

I set the Mt. Dew on the floor and walked up to the TV, and smacked the side of it. A bright light flashed from the TV, and in an instant, we were all gone...

* * *

Chapter 1

Raiden

"War... has changed.

It's no longer about nations, ideologies, or ethnicity.

It's an endless series of proxy wars.

Fought by mercenaries and machines.

War, and its consumption of life, has become a well oiled machine.

War... has changed.

ID tagged soldiers carry ID tagged weapons and use ID tagged gear.

Nano machines in their bodies enhance their abilities and bodies.

Genetic control, information control, emotion control, battlefield control.

Everything is monitored.

And kept under control.

War... has changed.

The age of deterrence has become the age of control.

All in the name of converting catastrophe, weapons of mass destruction.

He who controls the battlefield controls history

War... has changed.

When the battlefield is under total control.

War has become a routine."

I stirred and woke up, hearing a voice. "Hey, are you alright?"

It was a low voice of a man, deep and a bit husky. I cracked my left eye open and then opened both fully, blinking rapidly. "Huh?"

I stared at a man that was kneeling down by my side. He had black scopes over his eyes with three red lights forming a triangle, a slightly lavender helmet that covered only the forehead, and white hair showing underneath it that came down to his jaw. His outfit was all white and showed his muscles, and he wore a black trench that came down to his ankles. About his jaw... around it was a steel black imitation of it...

He repeated himself. "I said, are you alright?"

I sat up and rubbed my head, thinking, 'Is... is that... Raiden?!' I nodded, "Yeah, I'm good..."

He nodded once, "Alright, I'm going to get you and your friend out of here."

He stood up and began to walk away, but I grabbed onto his wrist. "Wait!" He turned to look at me. "Where am I?! And... What friend are you talking about?"

"Quite simply, you're in the middle of a battlefield, as for your friend? I don't know, she has red hair."

I blinked. "Jordan?"

I stood up slowly and Raiden stared at me in confusion. "Isn't Jordan a male name?"

I laughed a bit and stood up fully. "Sorta, but I suggest you don't say that to her face... she'll go ballistic."

He turned around to Jordan and I walked over to her. "Jordan. …Hey! Red head! ...Carrot top!"

Her head snapped up. "I AM NOT A CARROT, BLONDIE!"

I backed up with my hands in the air. "Hey, hold on! I'm just trying ta wake ya up!"

Jordan groaned as she got to her feet. "Ugh...where am I?"

I shifted my attention to Raiden. "Definitely not where I remember last being..."

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Jordan began to open her mouth, looked Raiden over fully for the first time, and then went utterly off subject. "Uh, no offence, but...you look sorta..."

He glared at her. "I know."

"Jordan, be nice!" I huffed.

"I am nice! Not always, but I can be!"

"Then why do you always insult people?" I asked, referring to Raiden.

He sighed harshly. "It doesn't matter! We have to get away from here before any Gekko find us!"

Jordan blinked. "Huh? What're Gekko?"

I laughed a bit. "They're sorta like cyborg cows!"

We laughed together, but were cut off by a loud moo far off in the distance. "Aw shit!"

We all scanned our surroundings. We were in a desert city, well, what was left of it, anyway. The buildings made of stone were torn to rubble, only a few still intact, and the roads were completely dirt. The sky was a pure blue, the sun beating down hard, and without any clouds for shade. The breeze caught sand up and it felt hot when it hit my arms. Suddenly, three Gekkos jumped high up and landed only a few feet from us.

It was about three to four stories high. It's large, black legs, which were the only things that looked bio on the thing, were bulging with muscle and were black, three toes similar to a humans. At the top was a rectangular head, a machine with guns next to the eyes on top of it's head. Apparently the eyes resembled something like a screw...

Raiden growled and drew his sword. "Run!" he yelled at us.

We didn't even need to hear him say it before we were already sprinting. We both ran behind the wall of a shambled building and peaked out. Jordan's head a bit above mine.

"What the hell are those things?" Jordan whispered to me in horror.

"Those are Gekkos," I whispered back.

"But, Tonya, I though that you said Gekkos where cyborg cows!"

"I said they were _like _cyborg cows, not that they were!"

"Same difference!"

"Just shut up!"

Raiden took his stance and the Gekkos ran at him. Before the first could even kick him, Raiden spun to gain momentum and slashed through the leg. The leg flew off and it fell to the desert sand. Another Gekko ran up and stomped its foot down. Raiden jumped off to the side and avoided, he jumped up and landed on its head. He stabbed his sword into it and jumped off. The third fired its guns at him. Raiden ran at the Gekko and evaded the bullets. Accept for one that skimmed his left cheek. He leap into the air and slashed right through the head of the Gekko. The two halves fell to the ground and he put his sword back in its sheathe and we ran to him.

Jordan stared in amazement. "That was awesome! How did you do that?! And...," She looked at the cut on his cheek, a small stream of white leaking out. "Why is your blood white...?"

Raiden put his hand over the cut and turned away. "That doesn't matter, are you two alright?"

Before we could answer, more Gekko came down from the sky. He growled and drew his sword. Jordan and I screamed and ran. She made it inside of a building, but I, being the idiot I am, tripped...I fell face first into the hot sand and hissed. "Sss-ow!"

The Gekko extended a wire from its head and it shot at me. The wire wrapped around my ankle and began to drag me toward it. I screamed louder than before and flipped onto my back, trying to kick the wire off. Raiden growled. "Dammit!"

The Gekko fired at me. The bullets drew closer until I was hit twice in the left forearm, and once just below the collar bone on my left shoulder. I screamed in pain and Raiden cut the wire. He ran to the Gekko and cut both legs in half. It fell backwards and Raiden stabbed his sword into the bottom of its head. He put his sword away as he came to my side. "Hold on, I'll get you some help!"

Jordan ran to me as well. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I screamed through my teeth and rolled onto my right side. "Hell no! I just got...AHHH!"

The pain enveloped my entire left side like a raging fire. My legs kicked in frustration and Raiden pushed me onto my back. He slipped his arms under me and picked me up. He spoke to Jordan. "How fast can you run?" he asked.

She looked at him, her face plastered with worry. "Uh, I'm decent. But probably not as fast as you are..." she replied, moisture gathering in her eyes as she glanced back at me.

He nodded and turned his back to her, kneeling down, "Alright then, get on my back."

She flinched, "Wh-what?! But-"

"We don't have any time!"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Uh... I'm not comfortable with this... I don't even know you!"

"My name is Raiden; there, now you know me."

He stood up and ran quickly. She gasped at the speed. Running down the streets of the desert city they came up to a group of soldiers, all holding AK-74s. Some pointed at us and fired. Raiden swerved off to the side and jumped up onto the top of a wall without a roof, then onto a building with a roof. He continued to sprint without paying any mind to the PMC troops.

Jordan was at loss to how he could carry almost two hundred pounds at such speed, let alone jump. (Jordan: Keep in mind that that's both Tonya's weight and mine combined! The way she wrote it, it seems like it's only referring to me. .;) The wind hitting her face and the ground moving quickly underneath them gave her a strong feeling of nausea in her stomach and head. Regaining her grip around Raiden's neck, she swallowed hard. It seemed to go on for hours. The intense sun beating down on them, the wind blowing her hair back, the constant groans and screams from me, the acceleration of the man's legs beneath her, and the feeling of slipping to a fall.

Sighing in relief as they slowed and stopped, she got off from his back and stumbled, "That... was fast..."

Shifting her attention to the building they stopped at, she scowled. "Huh? It looks abandoned..."

Raiden nodded, "It is. But that doesn't mean it doesn't have the supplies we need."

They walked inside of the broken building and Jordan caught eye on his shoes. Like his outfit, they were white, but...

"Why are you wearing heels?"

He ignored her and they walked into a room. It was fairly small. The floor was white with shattered glass spread across it, making it glisten in the sunlight that leaked out from the broken window. There were some cabinets with doors broken off and some handing. The walls were white with plaster peeling off, and there were two beds without blankets or pillows.

He set me on the bed and walked over to one of the cabinets. Jordan sat down on the other bed and stared at his heels.

As he walked back over to me with bandages and ointment, she scowled at him for a moment, probably miffed at being ignored. However, a sudden spark lit her eye. "Y'know what I was told once?... That only a hooker knows how to run in heels."

His head snapped in her direction and he glared. She snickered and looked away. "Sorry, sorry! Please, continue on."

He began to take my shirt off and her eyes widened. "W-whoa, whoa, whoa!" She grabbed his wrist "Don't take her shirt off! That's rude!"

He sighed harshly…again. "If I'm going to treat the wound on her shoulder, I need to take her shirt off," he said slowly, as though speaking to an idiot.

She gave him a look and slowly backed away, sitting back down on the bed. Under different circumstances, she would have said something back. But right now…well, she decided that it could wait.

He took my shirt off and set it down next to me. He applied the disinfectant to all three bullet wounds, and lifted me up so he could get my back, too. Apparently the bullets had passed all the way through my body. After cleaning them, he wrapped the bandages around them and carefully slid my shirt back on.

He sighed tiredly and turned away, the scopes on his eyes receded, as did the helmet. I grunted and opened my eye a crack. "H-hey..."

He turned around to look at me and I gasped. His eyes were such a blue, they were almost white, just like his hair. I continued. "Uh...I... my name...it's Tonya."

He nodded. "You should rest, Tonya."

I laid my head back down and fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

Jordan yawned and stretched, but didn't notice Raiden standing in front of her. Without warning, he punched her in the face, knocking her out. "Don't _ever_ call me a hooker..."


	2. Old Snake

Portal to a New World

Chapter 2

Old Snake

KaTrena stirred and opened her eyes. Looking around, she gasped. "What in the world-?"

She was surrounded by people dressed like Arabs, and they were all firing with some sort of machine gun. She flipped onto her stomach and peered down the dirt road. Fifty feet away, was... something. Something big. It mooed as it fired from the guns on its head. She screamed. "GIANT ROBOT COW!"

KaTrena got up and ran away. Coming to a building, she quickly ran inside. She turned and looked to her right. "Uh...?"

There was an old guy wearing an Arab styled outfit, his tan hood pulled over his head so all she could see was his mouth and the cigarette in it. He pulled out a knife. "Are you with them?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

To the old man's right, was Craig. He shrugged his shoulders and spoke. "She's, uh...my...step sister's friend."

The old man nodded and put the knife away, then lighting his smoke. Suddenly, three droplets hit his right shoulder. Craig jumped back. "Oh shit!"

KaTrena and the man looked up. A robot cow was right above them, its legs propping itself up between the walls, and in lodged in a part of its head was a dead body. KaTrena screamed and the three of them ran into another room. A moo roared and a leg kicked through the wall. Everyone managed to dodge in time. The old man's cloak flew off.

He was wearing a black, full body suit, tons of straps around his torso to hold bags. His hair was gray and went down to the base of his neck, he had a black bandana wrapped around his forehead, and he had hazel eyes. He looked to be around sixty. Maybe in his fifties.

Craig ran up the stairway with KaT behind him, the old man behind her. The cow crashed into the house and ran over to the stairs. A wire shot out and wrapped around the man's ankle. He tripped and the cow began to drag him toward it. He flipped and grabbing his knife, he cut himself loose.

Abruptly, the stairs under them crumbled and KaTrena and Craig grabbed onto the man's arms, pulling him up. The walls around them were almost completely gone, and all the windows broken. There wasn't even a roof. Another cow landed in front of the house and its legs flipped clockwise, the toes gripping the wall and it pulled itself up.

The old man's cig fell out of his mouth as he yelled, "Hide!"

He shoved KaTrena into a corner and his body hovered over her. His body suit changed color and matched the direct color of the rubble around them...Craig ran and jumped out the window...

The two cows walked around on the second story and their wires extended. They scanned the area with inferred, and picked something up. One of the cows picked up the cigarette, scanned it, and threw it. The cig hit the old man's back, but he didn't move. They both walked up to a crate and scanned it. One brought their foot up and smashed the box. Red splattered everywhere. But, it was a crate of watermelons...

They stood up fully and mooed loudly before walking and jumping away. One of the watermelon's rolled and hit the old man's leg. The suit changed color to match the watermelon's pattern. He stood up and walked over to his cigarette. His body suit changed back to black. KaTrena ran over to the window that Craig had jumped out of.

"Craig!" she called.

He jumped out from behind a broken down vehicle. "I'm okay!"

She blinked, "But...you...you jumped out of a second story window!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I know!"

She turned around to the old man with a stern expression and asked, "Who...are you...?"

He responded simply, "Snake."

She nodded. "Snake... I'm KaTrena."

Craig ran inside of the building and to the broken stairway. "I'm Craig!"

Snake nodded and jumped down to the first story. KaTrena followed and hissed when she landed, rubbing her ankles from the impact. Snake walked into the room where the dead body lie. Snake took out his knife and carefully lifted the gun on the floor next to the man. He peered under it and KaTrena tilted her head to the side. "What're you doing?"

"Checking for traps."

"Oh..."

Snake then picked the gun up and he motioned them to follow him out the door. As they followed him, they saw a truck pull down a dirt road. A door in the back of it opened, and about six soldiers in black carrying AKs ran out and spread out in the area. Snake crouched down and crawled behind a stone railing next to the road. Craig and KaT continued to follow while Snake was lying down. His suit changed color to match the ground. Soldiers passed right by and they turned into a building. Going up stairs, there was no roof, or barely walls. In the doorway, a soldier had stopped, and had his back facing them. Snake snuck up behind him and grabbed his knife. He quickly wrapped his arms around the man's neck and slit his throat. KaT gasped and Snake looked at her oddly, wiping the blood off on the soldier's clothes. "What? You've never seen anyone get killed before?"

Her hands were over her mouth and she shook her head.

Craig shrugged. "Well, ya have now."

They continued on and eventually went down a ladder. Walking into another room. Snake went up against a wall and peered out the window. In a room to the right, a small, gray robot rolled in. It was about two feet tall, with a small rectangular head with one eye scope. Its right side was a panel and its feet were wheels. A voice of a young man emitted from it. "It's me, Snake."

Snake lowered his gun. "Huh? Otacon?"

The panel on the robot's side opened and on the screen was a man. He looked to be in his late twenties, brown hair that didn't reach his jaw, blue eyes behind glasses, and was wearing a gray sweater. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Snake. Let me introduce you to Metal Gear Mark 2(Mk. 2)."

"Metal Gear?"

The Mk. 2 spun in a circle and jumped up, the panel flapping like a wing until it fell. "That's right, just like REX. Only it's not a weapon...it'll provide you with operation and mission support."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the Nomad, where else? I'll be watching you through the Mk. 2."

"Hn, I wish I were good with gadgets."

"Hey...I'll be with you in spirit...oh, the Mk.2 brought you some goodies too. Starting with this." The front of the Mk.2's trapezoidal body opened and a wire from the left side extended. It reached inside and pulled out something.

"Thanks for the eye patch..."

"I call it the Solid Eye. It's an all purpose goggle that produces 3D radar data. You can also switch it over to light amplifying night vision."

Snake put the scope over his left eye and scanned the area. KaTrena was looking around the room, walking backwards, and Craig was leaning up against the wall, staring out the windows. While walking backwards, KaTrena accidentally tripped over the Mk.2. Snake growled. "Hey, watch where you're stepping!"

The Mk.2 got back to it's feet and turned to KaT and Craig. Otacon gave them a look. "Who're they? Snake, I thought I told you, this mission is secret."

"I know. But they just ran into me, they needed help."

"What're their names?"

Snake took out a cigarette and lit it. "I don't know. I think the girl's KaTrena, and then Greg."

"Greg" rolled his eyes, "It's Craig!"

"Sorry...Craig."

Otacon just nodded. "Are they with the resistance? Or... are they PMC?"

Snake grabbed his gun and aimed at them. "Don't know, they could be."

They both put their hands up. "Don't shoot!"

"How am I suppose to know you're not spies?"

"NO!" KaTrena denied. "We-we're just lost! And confused...the last thing I can remember is that we were in my friend's living room, about to play some video game...until the TV messed up or something..."

Craig continued. "Yeah, Tonya hit the TV and there was some kinda light. The next thing I knew, I was in this city..."

Snake scowled, "Hm, sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me..."

"They could be telling the truth," Otacon protested.

KaT nodded fervently. "Please! We're not lying!"

Snake sighed and lowered his gun. "Fine, I'll go with it. Try anything, and you're dead."

They both swallowed hard. "O-okay."

In front of Snake was an Operator and a Tranquilizer gun that Mk.2 brought too. He threw the Operator to KaT. "Here, you can use this."

KaTrena caught the gun and shook her head. "N-No! I refuse to kill anyone!"

Craig snorted and grabbed the gun from her hands. "Tch...pansy."

Snake sighed and handed the Tranquilizer gun to her. "Fine, than at least carry this with you." He turned around to Otacon. "Alright, let's go."

Otacon nodded and the panel shut. They robot's color changed to match it's surrounding almost perfectly. Snake went up a ladder to a roof and jumped down into the floor below. KaTrena and Craig right behind him. They ran through the broken building. All of the walls were white with plaster peeling off, the floors tan with brown squares. As soon as they walked out into the open, a soldier, PMC, wearing all black shouted, "We've found more hostiles!"

Snake cursed under his breath and pointed his gun at them, and fired. Five guys went down in a six second burst, Craig took down three with four shots. They ran past their bodies and behind where the rebels were fighting.

On the left side was an opening to an underground passage. The three ran inside and Snake tapped a button on his Solid Eye, a red light flickered on, he had turned it to night vision. "Stay close."

KaTrena ran in front of Craig so she wouldn't have to be in the back. Craig rolled his eyes. "Oh, thanks..."

While walking through the dark passage, KaT and Craig tripped numerous times, of course, since there was no light to see. Other times, Snake fired his gun and screams were heard right after. He had killed at least seven people until they walked into a room with lighting. In two shots, he killed the two in the room.

Up against the walls were shelves lined with boxes of bullets, medicine, bandages, and a gun or two. The fluorescent lighting flickered eerily. In the middle of the room was a wooden table. On it was some sort of...

Snake walked past it and Craig and KaTrena stopped and stared at the machine. "What's that?" KaTrena asked, reaching out to poke it.

It resembled a wing almost, a robotic wing with four fingers at the tips. The instant KaT poked it, the wing/hand spazzed and flipped around on the table. KaTrena quickly retreated her hand and jumped back. "What _is_ that?!"

Craig laughed and Snake came back into the room. "Stop screwing around! Let's go!"

Craig spoke to KaTrena as they followed Snake through the labyrinth. "That was RagingRaven's wing. A member of the B and Bs (BBs)."

"Okay...who's RagingRaven? And what're the BBs?"

He sighed. "Here we go...Raven is a member of the BBs. They're are a group of four psycho women who work for," he lowered his voice to make sure Snake wasn't listening, "Liquid. The bad guy in all this. The members of BBs names are: LaughingOctopus, RagingRaven, CryingWolf, and ScreamingMantis. Apparently there's a meaning behind their names, but...I don't remember them."

KaTrena nodded and looked at the rock ground beneath them, "...Do you know what BB stands for?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it stands for Beauty and Beast. They're supposed to be beautiful... but crazy like beasts. The stories behind them all are filled with trauma which transformed them all into killing machines...or something like that. I don't know, it's weird."

"I guess I can understand."

They caught up to Snake and came into a room. Snake had already killed everyone in the room. About eleven people of the PMC lay dead in it. KaTrena shook her head and held her hand up to her nose, "This is horrible."

Snake turned around with a stern expression. "This is war."


	3. Some City

Portal to a New World

Chapter 3

Some city...

Dia growled. She had her back to a wall, and she was inside a building in the middle of some city she didn't know. The house Dia was hiding inside was one that someone had apparently forgotten to lock. The walls were an ivy green, the floor wooden, a green couch and a small TV across it. The door's handle began to turn and her eyes widened. "Shit!"

Dia grabbed hold of the handle and pushed up against it. "Heather! I could use some help here!"

Heather ran from another room with a pistol in hand. Dia eyed it with surprise. "Wha-Where did you get that?!"

Heather laughed nervously. "Uh... Under the bedroom's mattress?"

She ran over to Dia and pressed up against the door, then handed the pistol to Dia. "Here, do you know how to use this?"

Dia grabbed it. "9mm? Yeah, I do. Okay, on three, we jump away, let them come through, and I'll shoot. Is it loaded?"

"I don't know!"

Dia let go of the handle and balanced all of her weight against it, taking out the clip to examine it. The door began to budge despite both of them holding it back and Heather held her eyes shut tight.

"One!"

Dia put the clip back in and got ready,

"Two!"

Heather took a deep breath.

"Three!"

Simultaneously, they jumped away and let the three men barge inside. All of the guys were also carrying 9mms, but they weren't exactly ready for Dia's gun, though. In six shots, all of the guys were laying on the ground with bloody feet.

Heather blinked and stared at them. "You shot all of them once in both feet?"

Dia took the clip out and checked it. "Well, yeah, did you honestly believe I was going to kill them?"

"Well... no... it's just, how?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You didn't miss."

"Oh! That! Well, ya see, my dad use to have my sister and I practice all the time so we can join the Armed Forces, the Marines."

Heather nodded. "Wow, that's pretty amazing..."

Dia put the blip back in, "Thanks! So.. we have nine shots left. It'd be smart to save this."

Heather scratched the back of her head and looked at the three men. "So, why were they chasing us in the first place?"

Dia laughed. "Well, he shouldn't have touched my butt!"

Heather huffed and rolled her eyes, "Wow..."

Dia tucked the gun in the back of her jeans and pulled her green jacket over it. Dia began to search their pockets and found four clips they could use and she stole another one of their guns. She threw it to Heather.

Heather caught it, then dropped it, and then quickly picked it back up. "What's this for?!"

"Protection."

"I-I'm not killing anyone!"

Dia continued to search their pockets. "I didn't say you had to kill anyone. Just shoot them in teh foot!"

She burst out laughing and Heather sulked. "I don't think it's very funny...and how am I suppose to hide this?"

Dia looked around the room and pointed to the coat rack. "Jack one of 'em long coats, make sure it goes over your butt."

Heather sighed. She grabbed a violet jacket and put it on, then put the gun in the back of her pants. "I don't like this..."

Dia shrugged and checked their back pockets. "Jackpot!"

She pulled out a wallet from each of them and Heather's eyes widened. "_Dia_!"

"What? We need it more than them anyway!"

"That's selfish!"

"In other words, it's human." She nodded while checking through each of them. "The human race is a selfish and angry one..."

Heather put her face in her hands. "That's no excuse!"

"It's not an excuse! It's a fact!" She put the wallets away in her pockets. "Five hundred bucks and some credit cards, we're pretty lucky!"

"UGH!"

She stood up and patted herself off. "Well, let's go!"

"To where?"

"A hotel of course! It's almost midnight, let's go!"

Dia strode out the house and Heather followed, shutting the door behind them.

They walked through the streets of the city. The roads were wet and reflected the street lights shine. There were no cars driving, just some parked on the sides of the road. Not only that, but all the lights in the buildings were off. Even more strange, there were some men wearing all black that were patrolling the streets.

Dia and Heather hid behind a vehicle. She glared at the men. "They're all holding M-4s..."

Heather blinked, "M'kay...what're those?"

Dia turned to her dramatically. "Don't you know your guns at all?"

Heather shook her head. Dia sighed. "They're assault rifles," she answered.

"Hm... I like machine guns."

"Assault rifles _are_ machine guns..."

"…Oh..."

Dia turned back to the soldiers. "But the question is, why are they patrolling streets with guns like that? Whatever, let's get out of here and avoid them."

They left without hardly making a sound and walked slowly to prevent the echo of their footsteps. Turning corners and going through alleys, they didn't seem to find any hotels. Let alone restaurants, or even stores. Suddenly, on the other side of the street, two soldiers saw them. "Hey, what're you doing out after curfew?!"

They both flinched and turned around to face them. They held their guns up and Dia cursed loudly. They put their hands in the air and the soldiers walked toward them, "You're coming with us. You've got some questions to answer."

"Wait please!" Heather objected. "We're sorry. You see, we're lost, and we're just looking for our hotel."

The soldier scowled. "That's it?"

She nodded and the other spoke. "Alright, put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees."

Heather did as she was told, but Dia just put her hands down. "If you're going to check us for weapons, you can rest assured, we have nothing like that. We've been looking for our hotel, that's it. Now please let us go without such unneeded precautions."

The soldier gripped his gun tight. "Down. On. Your. Knees."

Dia growled and in one swift movement, she got down on one knee and took out her gun. At the same time, reaching for Heather's and shooting with both. She hit one soldier's shin, right arm, left shoulder, and shot the M-4 from his hand. He fell to the concrete and the other soldier ran behind the corner, calling for backup.

Dia grabbed Heather's arm. "Come on!"

They ran behind a blue van and Dia reloaded her gun. Heather glowered at her. "That was unnecessary!"

"If they found us with guns, ammo, and three wallets, we'd go to jail!"

"Well nice going, now we're going to prison!"

"Shut up!"

Dia looked through the tinted windows and saw ten soldiers run from around the corner. Her eyes widened. "Aw shit!"

They began to fire at the van and Dia took a deep breath before jumping up and shooting back. After twenty shots, all of them were down. Dia crouched back down and reloaded. "Damn...forty-seven shots left..."

"Why did you use so much?"

"Well...I missed a few times, and I shot some of them more than once. We have two more clips of fifteen. My gun has five left in it, yours has twelve. Alright, let's get out of here before more come."

They ran down a few blocks and down the street before Dia stopped in front of a building. Heather looked at her oddly. "What're you doing?"

"Finding us a place to stay."

She knocked on the door and after a few seconds, it opened a crack. "H-Hello?" a voice asked timidly.

Dia put on a mask of pure sincerity. "Excuse us, but we need a place to stay and-"

"What about the gunfire?"

"Huh?"

"I heard gunfire."

"Oh...that! Yeah, we're also trying to get away from those _awful_ people we saw with guns earlier."

The door fully opened and an old women gestured them to come in. They walked inside and the old woman spoke. "You're free to stay the night. Upstairs, first door to the left."

Dia nodded and Heather thanked her. They walked upstairs and into their room. On opposite sides of the room were twin beds with tan sheets. The walls were floral printed and the carpet was white.

Heather took the violet coat off and set it on the end of the bed. "This is nice."

Dia smirked and lied down on the bed. "Yep! Ah-ow!"

She rolled over onto her back and pulled the gun out, setting it on the end table next to her bed. "That's better."

Heather put both guns in the drawer of the end table and scolded Dia. "You know what? You're so innocent when it comes to getting what you want, it's _sick_."

"As long as I get what I want, I don't care."

Heather lied on her bed and rolled onto her side.

After a moment, Dia spoke. "Y'know what?"

"Hm?"

"I wonder how we got here. I mean, Tonya was about to show us some game, but as soon as she hit the TV...next thing I knew, we were in this city…"

Heather frowned, "You're right...I wonder...where our friends are..."

"Not a clue... I honestly hope they're alright. I've already had to shoot some people, so I wonder if they're having the same issues as us..."

Heather laughed quietly. "Don't worry, Dia. I'm sure we're getting the worst of it here..."


	4. Laughing Octopus

Portal to a New World

Chapter 4

LaughingOctopus

Mandy groaned and tossed and turned. She was on the ground, around her were tall bushes and the whole area was woods. She sat up and growled, "I didn't get any sleep... did you?", she whined in her squeaky voice.

Rachel shook her head, she was lying nest to Mandy, "Nope."

Mandy stood up and Rachel did as well, "Ehh... Let's go..."

"Where?"

"I don't know! Somewhere, anywhere!", Mandy threw her arms up in the air and groaned as she walked out form the edge of the woods, "I'm just hungry..."

They walked into the open and stared down the hill at some sorta military base, "I wanna go down there but...", she thought back to the other day when they saw the soldiers pushing hostages around, with guns.

"Not after yesterday."

Mandy shrugged, "Well... maybe the captives were terrorists! Or something..."

Rachel scowled, "I don't know... Don't the military wear camo?"

"Not always. Just some of them."

Rachel nodded, "Alright, let's go!"

They both ran down the hill and toward the 'military' base. As they drew closer, the soldiers turned their attention to them. Suddenly, something behind the soldiers moved and changed color. It turned black, and was in the shape of a woman, and on her head was a strange machine. Four mechanical limbs comming from it. She laughed, her voice torn between female, male, and robotic. The laugh was loud and mocking, most of all, evil.

Mandy and Rachel screamed loudly and they ran behind a truck, "_WHAT WAS THAT THING_?!"

Rachel shook her head rapidly, "I DON'T KNOW!"

They freaky woman picked up one of the soldiers and threw him to the ground, laughing while doing so. Her face, which was covored by a black mask, morphed. It took form of the face of an old man. He had gray hair that went to the base of his neck, hazel eyes, a black bandana, and a scope over his left eye.

One soldier tried to run away, but a limb swiped under him, making him trip. He hit the ground and the limb above him stabbed through his body. Two limbs grabbed and wrapped another soldier and crushed him, shattering all his bones and made blood come out from his mouth, eyes, nose, and ears.

The soldier on the ground tried to crawl away, but the two limbs picked him up, about to crush him as well. She laughed, "Come on! Laugh with me!"

She bursted out into a histerical fit of laughter and a man came out from one of the buildings. He was very tall, had greesy, black hair that was cut evenly a bit past his shoudlers, only one lock of bangs in his face. Black eyes, and pale skin that was also greesy and dirty, black pants, and a black trench over it. He was on his cell phone for a few seconds before hanging up and looked over to the woman, "That's enough, leave that one alive."

She headed no word from him and began to crush the soldier within her grasp. The man with greesy hair growled and twirled, throwing a knife at her. The knife hit the limb and she stopped, quieting down. She looked at him for a moment before smirking. She brought the soldier and gave him a good look at herself, "Remember this face... This is the face of the bastard who killed your comrades!"

She dropped him and allowed him to run away, screaming. The face of the old man was replaced with the mask from before. She chuckled darkly as the limbs carried her to the truck Mandy and Rachel hid behind. They gasped and ran. Fortunately, they got into some underbrush in time. The greesy man got inside the truck and the woman wrapped her four limbs around it. The truck dove off with her secured onto it.

Mandy poked her head from under the bushes, "That... was freaky!"

Rachel nodded while standing up, "Yeah... we're lucky they didn't see us."

Mandy looked down the raod, "Hey, ya wanna go that way?"

Rachel gave her a look, "And get killed?! NO!"

Mandy grabbed her arm and attempted to drag her, "Come one!"

She resisted, "No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

"Well, I'm telling you yes!"

A different voice rang, "Hey... that voice sounds familier..."

Mandy and Rachel stoped and looked to thier lefts, the opposite direction the truck drove down. Walking toward them was an old guy, with the same face they saw before, my step brother and..."KaTrena!"

She blinked and squealed. Mandy and Rachel ran toward her. They tackled eachother, screaming and hugging. Craig arched an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head. Snake spoke, "Who're they?"

Craig answered, "Bunch of my steps sister's annoying friends..."

Mandy looked over to Craig, then to Snake. Her eyes widened and she pointed in accusion, "You're that scary lady from before!"

Snake's brows furried, "Hey, I'm not a woman! And... who ever that was, she was using face camo, she made herself look, like me."

Craig nodded, "Yeah, her name's Laughing Octopus. She's a member of the BBs."

KaTrena looked to him, "Yeah, I remember you telling me about that."

Rachel blinked, "Uh... who're the BBs?"

"Long story.", KaTrena laughed a bit.

Mandy nodded, "Okay, so he isn't the freaky octopus... sooo... what're you doing here at... where ever we are!"

Craig smirked, "Do even now where we are?"

"Uh-uh."

"We're in South America."

Mandy's smiled shattered, "WHAT?!"

KaT laughed, "Yeah, we're here to rescue someone named Naomi. Apparently Snake and his friend Otacon let us come to help."

Mandy stared in horror and Rachel looked at Snake, "Snake? Otacon? What kind of names are those?"

"Their codenames."

"Oh..."

Mandy snapped out of it, "How did we get in South America? Last I remember, we were in North America, in the US."

Craig shrugged, "No clue..."

Rachel sighed, "Oh well... That Naomi needs help right now so... Can we come."

Everyone turned to Snake, he sighed tierdly, "...Alright, just stay out of the way..."

Mandy and Rachel nodded and they ran off down the road with everyone behind them. After a lot of avoiding gun shots and shooting back at PMC troops, and help from the resistance, and getting a visit from Drebin(Not explaining what happens, they just all get shots to use ID tagged weapons and given guns), they all made it to a small shack next to a mansion. Craig commented, "Some mansion..."

The walls had barely any paint left on them, most of the flowers were wilted, the roof was waorn, and there was no grass. The only thing that was nice was the vines growing blue roses next to the shack. Snake walked into the house, "Stay here."

Craig walked over to the window to listen in on their conversation. After waiting at least ten minutes. Snake was speaking, "This truth Naomi... how long is my body going to hold out?"

The voice of a young woman answered, obviously Naomi, "Your cells, blood, organs, nerves, muscel tissue, skeletonal system... every part of your body is aging rapidly. An ordinary man wouldn't even be standing right now. Snake, the only thing holding you together is the strength of your will."

"How long do I have?"

"...Half a year... Snake, there's something I have to tell you... You and I both know your bodies approaching it's limit. When I said half a year, I wasn't talking about your lifespan."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't get rid of the FOXDIE in your body completely. At this point, it's circulationg through you like a normal virus. Listen to me, FOXDIE only kills it's victims from the person's genetic code... if it fully matches the genetic sequence programmed into the virus percepters. In other words, it only attacks specific genes."

"I know, that's what killed the AT president, and... Liquid..."

"Yes, and at the same time, it's set up to protect those not designed as targets. The percepters in your body are breaking down. The rapid aging process is changing the environment in your body. As a result, the virus is mutating."

KaTrena frowned, "What're they talking about?"

Craig answered, "Ten years ago, Naomi injected a virus into Snake called FOXDIE to kill him."

"Why?"

"Pch, hell if I knew, I forgot..."

"HEY!!"

Everyone turned around and Jordan and I ran down a hill to them. Everyon accept Craig came running to meet. Everyone hugged and KaT spoke, "How did you get here?"

She hugged me tight and I hissed, "Ah! Watch the arm!"

She backed up and everyone looked at me. I rubbed my arm, "Sorry, I got shot... Long story."

Jordan spoke, "We got some help to get here. We just randomly woke up in Iraq or Afganistan, around that area. We were attacked by robot cows. Tonya says they're called Gekko. Anyway, Tonya got shot three times in her left side, and a crazy lookin' guy named Raiden saved us."

Craig's head snapped up in our direction, "Raiden?!"

I nodded with a blush, "Yeah... he's so... sexy..."

Jordan gave me a look, "HUH?! He _is not_ sexy! Not even close!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Anyway, yeah, I think he's here somewhere. Not sure where exactly. But yeah, he dragged us here with him and.. I remember that by now, Snake had to be looking for Naomi so we came running!"

Rachel tilted her head to the side, "Uh, but how did you know?"

Craig replied, "It looks like we're in a game called Metal Gear Solid 4, and we've.. _I've_ played it, Tonya watched, so we know what's going on."

KaT spoke, "So... if you find this Raiden guy attractive... you're trying to get his attension, aren't you?"

I shurugged, "Uh..."

Memory

Jordan, Raiden, and I all stood nearby the mansion in South America. I looked at Raiden, "Thanks, I'm surprised you haven't ditched us yet!"

Raiden just stared back, his mask on, "..."  
My smiled faded, "Well, yeah, so... it's time for you to go?"

He nodded, "It's for the best."

He began to walk away, but I rabbed his amr, "Wait!", Raiden stopped and turned around. I dug through my pocket and handed my orange and black MP3 to him.

He stared at it in his hand, "What's this for?"

I grinned, "My MP3, I'm lending it to you..._lending_... meaning you'll have to return it. In other words, I don't want this to be the last time I see you."

Raiden stared at the MP3 and his face mask receaded, "Why?"

"Well... you're a good person..."

He pushed his hand to me to return it, "No, you're wrong. You don't know me... Don't you remember me fighitng? I'm a killer!"

I wrapped my hands around his and curled his fingers around it, pushing his hand back to him, looking him in the eye, "I know for a fact that you're good. You saved my life. If you were a killer, you wouldn't have protected us from those Gekko! A killer wouldn't have bound my wounds to save me. A killer wouldn't have helped us! I mean it when I say it, you're a good person, Raiden."

He stared at my hands around his and he gripped the device, "...Thank you..."

End

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much... It'd be nice if he felt the same though..."

Craig rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, who would love you?"

"Shut up!", I snorted and looked through the window at Naomi and Snake, Naomi spoke, "In any case, in three months, you'll be a walking biological weapon."

"And what if I decided to die before FOXDIE spreads?

Naomi replied, "When the host dies... the virus dies with it."

KaTrena looked over to me, "So... Snake will become a bio weapon in a matter of months?"

I nodded, "Pretty much."

Suddenly, PMC troops barged into the room and grabbed Naomi, Craig ran through the back door, "And this is where we come in!"

All of us ran into the building. The soldiers ran off with Naomi and from the ceiling, Laughing Octopus came down, lauging of course, "Snake... myh prey. Isn't it funny? Come on! Laugh while you can! There's no escape from here! Laugh yourself to death!"

Snake shot down three, remaining soliders and they screamed. They were women. Their uniforms glowed blue as they fell and they turned to stone. KaT simply stood there with her Tranquilizer and I spoke, "Hey, are you gonna use that?"

"Huh? Oh... I don't know..."

I grabbed it from her hands and ran around the corner in the hallway. The floor was wooden, walls white. At the end of the hallway was a painting of some woman. I aimed at the four in the hall and fired. I missed about five times before I acutally hit them all. All hit thte ground and I ran back to Snake, "Got them all?"

Craig nodded, "Yep."

Laughing Octopus came down to the floor, and curled up into a ball, the four limbs wrapping around her, "What a riot... People suffering... People hurting... People dying...", She uncoiled and roared with laughter, "It's all so fucking histerical! Laugh. Laugh with me!"

She jumped up into the faters and her body changed color to fit the patters and coloring. I gritted my teeth, "Damn camo..."

Craig, Snake, and I spread throughout the building while KaTrena, Jordan, Mandy, and Rachel all stood in the room with the computer and CAT(I don't now if it's a CAT scarn or not)scan. As we walked around the house, I turned to Snake, "Snake you should try using your nightvision on that scope."

"How did you know I have...? Ah, alright..."

Snake tapped the side of his Solid Eye and a red light flashed on. He looked around the halls and suddenly began to shoot at one of the paintings. She fell down and turned black. Craig fired at her as well. They both hit several times before she curled into a ball and released a black gas.

I coughed and swayed my hand infront of my face, "Hey, Snake..", I caughed again, "Got anything I can use besides this?"

The black gas broke apart and he nodded. I put the Tranquilizer gun in the back of my amy pants and Snake tossed me the Operator. We ran into another room, it had a bed with white sheets and pillow, in the corner was a desk. I looked up into the rafters and narrowed my eyes, trying to focus them. I really needed my glasses right now.. too bad I left them at home.. Then again, it wouldn't be smart to have them on during a fight.

I pointed my gun and fired. Octopus came into view as she screamed, falling to the floor. All three of us unloaded on her. She curled into the ball again and rolled at a fast rate at us. She knocked Craig down and expelled the black smoke once more. Craig's face hit the floor boards and I laughed at him. But Octopus' overuled mine. I immediately stopped and I ran into the room where my friends were. I threw the Tranquilezer to Jordan and she caught it. I was just about to run out when KaTrena stopped me, "Tonya, wait!"

I stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Do you... know why...?"

Mandy cut her off, "Why that freaky lady won't stop LAUGHING?!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. Apparently, she's from a small fishing village somewhere, it was customary to eat Octopus there. A bunch of crazies had something agaist them an dattacked one day. They killed off the villigers accept her. They had something else in mind for her. They forced her to torture and kill her own family and friends. At the same time, they made her laugh while doing so. As if she had been enjoying it... As the blood of her family turned form deep red to jet black, it began to look like the ink of an octopus to her. That's where her name comes from. Her love for the animal and how she can't seem to stop laughing... Laughing Octopus."

A laugh roared throughout the house and we all looked up into the rafters. Two limbs held her up while two came down and grabbed both me and Mandy. We screamed and struggled to get free. Jordan yelled. "Let them go, NOW!"

Mandy and I screamed louder as the limbs tightened around our bodies. I felt my gunshot wounds reopen and I felt my right arm snap. Mandy's ribs broke and many others splintered. Snake and Craig ran into the room and began to fire at Octopus. She reacted and brought Mandy up infront of her for protection. The bullets hit Mandy instead. All each in her ankle, knee, shoulder, and... head...

Mandy fell limp and all of us cried out, "MANDY!"

Octopus dropped her and KaTrena, Jordan, and Rachel all ran up to her, crying, "Mandy?! **Mandy**!"

Octopus laughed and she chucked my body at the wall. I smacked into it and fell to the floor. She went off into the next room and Craig and Snake chased after her. More gunfire was heard until the laughter stopped and a scream soon followed.

Octopus' camo began to change color rapidly and water leaked out from her suit. It formed a puddle around where she stood and she spoke, her hands over her face, "I... am an Octopus... an eight legged beast. These tentecles... are beyond my control.", the machine on her head fell to the floor and landed with a loud thud, "Their will, is the will of the battle feild-", She was cut off as she threw up something black, it looked almost like ink. Her form shook and she giggled, "Funny... so funny...", she stopped, "No, it's not funny... Nothing is funny. I shouldn't be laughing. I can't... The truth is... I'm not laughing.", her body began to tremble again, "Not laughing at all... I shouldn't be laughing," she began to cry, "I'm scared, really scared! I'm sorry... So sorry... So sorry I laughed...", she walked toward Snake and Craig, passing her mask on the floor, until the chord on the back of her neck connecting her to the machine snapped. "I won't laugh anymore...", dispite her words, she laughed lowly, "I don't want to."

She stood up fully and faced Craig and Snake. She was surprisingly very beautiful. Short, blonde hair that just barely was long enough to hang from her head, and blue eyes surrounded by black eyeshadow. She began to walk toward them slowly. They, without hesitation, shot her several times before she screamed again and fell to the floor. Her suit turned into a dark gray color and she curled up onto the floor, and stopped moving. Snake cautiously walked over to her and pressed his fingers against her neck, checking for a pulse, "She's dead."

Snake picked up her nask and received a call on his codec. Craig walked back into the room where we all stood over Mandy's dead body. He stared at the floor, scratching the back of his head. Snake walked through the door and put his hand on Craig's shoulder, "Thanks for the help."

He nodded and reached into the pocket of his white shorts, and pulled out a winter green flavored chewing tobacco(Yes, Craig is old enough to chew) He hit his fingers against it to pack and grabbed a pinch out, putting it into the right side of his mouth. Putting it away, Snake scowled and just looked at him before lighting himself a cigarette. I groaned and looked up at them, "This is hardly the time!"

Craig shrugged and spit on the floor, "So... are we going to track that Naomi girl down?"

Snake nodded and turned his voice direction to us, "Sorry but... we have to go."

The group of my friends standing over Mandy's body wiped their tears away and nodded their heads. They solumnly followed Snake out the room. Craig walked up to me and lent a hand down, "Here, I'll help you."

I nodded, "Thank you..."

He helped me to my feet and I followed him outside. Craig took the Operator and put it in his pocket. This wasn't going to be easy without arms. Now I know how Raiden felt...

--

Well, I'm proud of this chapter... sorta. I _did_ kill one of my friends... Sorry Mandy, somehow you'll forgive me! But, yeah, if you've played the game through fully, you'd understand the last sentence. So... please reveiw! I'd like to know if this chapter was good or not. Oh, and I'm open to any ideas! ANY!

Chapter 5 preveiw: I sat in a chair inside of the Nomad, Raiden on the bed next to me. I sighed and stared at him when KaTrena walked down the stairs with a hurt expression. I got up and walked over to her, "'Trena? What's wrong?"

She sobbed and broke down, "It's Dia..."


	5. Ninja vs Vampire

Well, here's the next chapter! Yes, I'm sorry for killing Mandy, she didn't last very long, did she? But y'know, she was the weakest of us so... ANYWAY! I'm sorry vastler75, but... I have to kill the BBs... If I don't, it'll throw my story line off completely. So... I apologize. I wish I could keep them alive too... Well, here's to my fav charecter, Raiden! This chapter has an actual good fight scene... that lasts half the chapter!

--

Portal to a New World

Chapter 5

Ninja vs Vampire

The five of us walked through the paths along the mansion. We were surrounded by rock walls that were high enough to just barely go over Craig's head. The path made a valley between the rock. Walking through, Snake stopped for a moment and had two of his fingers against his head, he was recieving a message on his codec.

We waited until he was done and Jordan spoke, "Who was it?"

"...I think it was Raiden..."

Jordan gasped, "Really?"

Snake looked at her, "You know him?"

We continued walking through the paths until we went across a stream, Jordan nodded, "Yeah, I met him, like, yesterday. He protected Tonya and I from some Gekko and brought us here. But... we split ways."

"Hmm..."

We continued to walk and Snake had his nightvison on, staring at the ground so he could follow the footprints of Naomi and many other soldiers, not only that, but constantly being called by Raiden. (I'm not going to explain throughly, we all know it's a boring part of the game)

After finally reaching the end of the trail, we came upon a helicopter. The blades spinning in a circle at a fast rate, ready to take off. Naomi got inside of it. She was wearing a white zip up coat that stopped at her waist. She was wearing a low cut black shirt under it, but still, a large amount of her clivage showed. She had a black skirt, and her hair was a medium brown, just a bit past her shoulders and pulled back into a ponytail, some strands hanging in her face, and dark brown eyes. She was just as beautiful as Laughing Octopus.

Vamp was standing next to the chopper, on his cell phone. (For people, like my friends, who don't know, Vamp is the same greesy looking guy I explained earlier. And no, I have nothing against him... I just don't like his fighting style...)

He spoke in a low, Russian (Russian, right? Can't tell, is he french or something?) "We don't know what will happen. Remember the last time... As you wish, we'll begin shortly."

Snake grabbed the sniper rifle from his back and aimed at Vamp. After finding a clear aim, he shot Vamp in the forehead. He did a twirl and he fell to his knees, "We've got to go ahead. Begin. We'll use his blood. It could get intense... Brace yourselves. Shots, all of you... I'll be taking a nap..."

Vamp collapsed onto the ground and a bunch of Gekko land everywhere around them. Wind picked up and in a matter of seconds, all the soldiers in the area went baserk. They began to scream while holding there heads, falling to their knees. Some were vomiting, others had foam comming out of their mouths. Some had... soiled themselves... others were punching and beating their comrades with their fists or guns.

Snake was reacting too and KaTrena gasped, "This is just like before..."

She thought back to before they were sent to South America. Only minutes after they came out from the underground passage. How all the soldiers went wild and Snake opposed another old man that seemed to be the leader of the PMC. Craig had claimed his name to be, Liquid-Ocelot.

Snake fell to the ground, his body shaking as if he had been lost to a seisure. The helicopter took off and Naomi yelled over the screams and the beating of the chopper's blades, "Snake! The syringe!"

Snake dug into his pocket and stabbed himself with a needle in his neck, injecting something inside of him. We all circled around him and Rachel cried out, "What's happening?!"

Craig answered, "I don't know what it is exactly, but it attacks nanomachines in people's bodies. Everyone here, accept for us, has nanomachines, so their reacting this way."

Suddenly, a black armor truck sped toward us and took a sharps turn. The back swung and almost hit us as it knocked over a few Gekko. On the side of the truck, it said, 'EYE HAVE YOU'. A black man wearing a black suit and sunglasses yelled out the window, "Need a lift?"

KaTrena smirked, "Drebin!"

KaTrena, Craig, and Snake had all met Drebin in the secret passage. He gave them shots so they could use ID tagged weapons. Naomi jumped off the chopper onto the top of Drebin's truck and then onto the ground with a bit of trouble, apparently her leg was injured. The doors in the back of Drebin's truck opened and we all ran inside.

Snake shut the doors and we took off. Everything inside of the truck rattled. KaTrena, Rachel, and I sat down on the couch. Naomi sat down across from us in a chair. A hairless monkey jumped around inside of the truck and Rachel laughed, "What the heck?!"

Craig grinnned, "He's Drebin's!"

Drebin yelled out from the driver's seat, "Hold on! Snake, you get on top and man the gun, alright?!"

Snake nodded and opened the hatch above. He crawled ontop and walked over to the machine gun attached to the top of the truck. Craig came up too, as did Jordan. Craig looked at her strangely, "Why're you up here?"

"To kill people, duh!"

He shrugged and Snake tossed Jordan his AK-74, "Then use this!"

Craig took out his M-4 and got ready. As they sped down the road and reached the mansion, PMC troops were everywhere. And for some reason... were acting weird. Craig yelled out, "ZOMBIES!!"

Craig and Jordan shot at the zombie people while Snake shot at a group of PMC troops inside of some sort of robot suit, it reminded me of Gundam suits... Snake took down all of the gundam soldiers while Craig and Jordan repeled any zombies from climbing onto the truck. Drebin sped through and we continued down the road at eighty to hundred miled per hour at least. Each time he turned on a curve, the truck tilted over a bit as if it were about to topple over.

As we reached the place Mandy and Rachel had mistook as a military base earlier, about four Gekko landed around us. Drebin swirved to a stop, "Snake, shoot them things! They'll topple us over!"

Snake used the machine gun against them with help from the AK and M-4. They all fell over and exploded, blood splattering everywhere. Some landed on Jordan and she screamed, "Aw, great!", she looked down at her blue shirt, "I liked this shirt too! Dammit!"

Three more Gekkos landed and Drebin just drove ahead. Another armored truck swirved out behind us, it had a cannon on the top of it. Snake turned the gun to it and fired until the truck exploded. Getting closer to escaping, they had to fire at doors. They doors collapsed from all the firing and we drove through. Another armored vehical came up to our side and rammed into us. Drebin yelled, "Out of the way!"

He rammbed them back and all of us inside of the truck fell off our seats. Jordan and Craig stummbled over and hit the top of the truck. We swirved to turn around and the other truck went off a cliff. The truck's back end went over the edge and we were hangin on the edge.

Everyone rushed to the head of the truck and balanced enough weight for us and come back up. Thanks to four wheel drive, we made it. Driving throught another set of gates, more Gekko came up running and chasing from behind. And they could run! Imitating ostrids as they reached our same speed. Jordan growled, "Back off!"

She shot at the legs and it fell over, "HA!"

We soon came into a town and a bunch of Gekko landed infront of us in the streets. "WHOA!"

The truck skidded to a stop and toppled over. Jordan, Craig, and Snake fell off the top and onto the street. Everyone inside fell over and onto the ceiling. I screamed as the pressure on my broken arm increaded, "This sucks ASS!"

Naomi crawled over to the doors and knocked them open. We stummbled out and walked over to Snake, Craig, and Jordan. They were standing at something. Meeting their gaze, my eyes widened and I smiled, "Raiden...!"

Standing at the top of a building, was Raiden. He sword was in his right hand, and his black trench blew with the wind. He lifted his sword up and he jumped down into the streets below, facing the Gekko. Drebin popped open a soda and yelled, "Here they come!"

He chugged a large portion of it and handed it to the hairless monkey at his side. The monkey drank it too and they both belched. The Gekko ran at Raiden and one jumped ahead into the front. Raiden flipps in the air sideways and manages to not only throw his trench off, reveiling his body suit, almost like Snakes, but white, but slicing the leg of the Gekko in half. The trench landed on the head of a Gekko and blocked it's sight. A different Gekko swung it's leg to kick and Raiden did a backflip away. The other Gekko kicked blindly and Raiden backflipped onto the top of it's leg that had crashed into a building.

He jumped ontop of the Gekko's head and stabbed into it's head. He then backflipped onto the other's head and and grabbed the machine gun on it. He turned it and forced it to fire at the one legged Gekko, making it explode. Raiden stabbed it's head and jumped off.

Another Gekko came running and he ran under it. He slashed his sword up and used his left hand to grab the knife on his hip. He spun around and wildly cut at the bottom ot the Gekko's head. It fell over and exploded.

Two bullets hit Raiden's right side and three Gekko ran at him. He threw his knife and it hit one's left leg. He jumped up, spun, and sliced one Gekko in half at the neck, beheading it. Mid air, he cartwheeled onto the other Gekko's head and spun the screw ontop of it, it's source of vision. Grabbing the knife from it's leg and backflipped onto another's head and stabbed into it's head, jumping back onto the other's head, he kicked and knocked it to the ground.

He put the knife away and a chord of more Gekko wrapped around his right arm. Another wire stabbed into his chest and he grabbed it with his left hand. He jumped and wrabbed the chords around the two Gekko and tugged, forcing them to trip.

Three more land and surround him. One kicked the sword out of his hand up into the air. At they kick and stomp at him, he dodges all of them. As the sword fell back down, he got into a handstand and caught the sword on the bottom of his foot. Landing on one foot, he balanced the sword on his (high)heel. He got back into a handstand and used his hands to spin himself in a circle, the sword swinging around to slash at all of them repetively. He used the strength in his arms to throw himself into the air and he landed on one's head, the sword on his foot stabbing into it. He jumped off and onto another's head and did the same, as to the third. He landed facing us and all the Gekko fell to the ground. Raiden sheived his blade and his face mash receaded, "Snake... it's my turn to protect you."

A group of Gekko landed behind him and he turned to face them. A chopper flew over head and Snake turned to all of us, "We have to get to that chopper, Otacon will get us out of here."

We nodded and he walked up to Naomi, "Can you walk?"

She nodded and tried, but she nearly fell over. She grimced and tore her skirt and took off her high heels, "Let's go."

We all ran thought the market while getting attacked by Gekko. One landed infront of KaTrena and I. We screamed and she yelled, "Shoot at it!"

"Sorry, but did you forget?! I can't use either of my arms right now! And besides, WE DON'T HAVE A GUN!"

The Gekko swong it's leg horozontaly and we ducked in time. But it quickly swong it's other one and it hit KaTrena, "AH!"

She skidded across the cement and I ran over to her, "'Trena!"

Craig looked back at us, "Great!"

He ran over to us and picked the unconsious KaTrena up (Yes, Craig can do that. If ya haven't noticed yet, he works out a lot and is an adult so...)and ran toward the chopper with her in his arms. I followed behind everyone as we all got inside. The helicopter took off and flew away. I tummbled over, unable to hold myself in place with unusable arms. Craig sat down on the seat with KaTrena on his lap, he groaned, "Do I have to do everything?!"

He used his left arm to hold KaT's head up, and used his left to hold me in place. I growled, "Hey, this is my first time flying! And it's not exactly what I call an amazing first experience!"

Snake looked at Otacon, "Where's Raiden?"

"Still fighting!", he turned around and looked at us, "More people you saved?!"

He shrugged, "They're Craig and KaTrena's friends. Besides, the red head knows how to fight. She's almost as usefull at Craig."

Rachel pouted, "What about me and KaTrena?!"

"..."

"Jerk!"

Snake grabbed his sniper and opened and helicopter door and aimed in Raiden's direction. He was surrounded by Gekko, all of them had their wires wrapped around his wrists and ankles, restraining him. As three more Gekko walked in his direction, a man wearing a black trench walked... or... twirled in his direction. Naomi looked out at him and gasped, "Vamp!"

Rachel squealed, "Vampire?! Where?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Rachel... Now is not the time to obbssess! Besides, he's the _bad guy_!"

"SO?! He's a vampire! That's cool! I wanna meet him!"

"UGH, you're impossible!"

Vamp threw off his trench, his back facing Raiden. He was wearing black pants, a bunch of straps holding knives wrapped around his body, a ivy green glove on his right hand, and his left arm had a green sleeve on it. In the front of his pants was the biggest knife he had on him. He pulled it out and licked it before speaking, "So once again our paths cross..."

He turned around and without hesitation, stabbed Raiden in the abdomin. Raiden gritted his teeth and Vamp turned away, licking the blade clean, savoring the taste of the white blood. (Does that artificial blood even taste like our regular red/blue blood?)He faced Raiden again and dug the tip of the blade at his collar bone. He carved the knife down slowly and twisted his writst, stabbing into his side. Raiden tensed, but looked Vamp in the eye, showing little pain. Vamp had an impassive expression, "You too... Immortal...?"

"No", he answered simply, "I just don't fear death."

Snake fired the sniper and shot one of the wires holding Raiden back. His right arm was freed and he grabbed his sword. Pulling and swinging it horozontally. Vamp did a backbend to dodge it and Raiden released his left arm He then flipped onto his back and began to roll around while keeping his legs in the air. Spinning around with the wires attached, he swong the Gekko around in a circle, throwing around over a thousand pounds by his legs. He almost made it appear as if he were break dancing.

As he gained more speed and momentum, he got into a handstand for a split second before throwing himself into the air. He cut the wires from his ankles and the Gekko flew off.

Raiden took his stance before he ran at Vamp. He did a diagonal slice and Vamp dodged. Another Gekko landed and tried to stomp on Raiden. Before its leg even hi the ground, Raiden cut it in half. Raiden swong wildly at Vamp, unable to hit him. Vamp twiled backwards and another Gekko tried to stomp on Raiden. It missed and Raiden dismembered it. Vamp threw several knives at him and he knocked them away with his sword. A wire from a Gekko shot out and stabbed into Raiden's chest. He grabbed it and flexed his muscels, pulling the Gekko to the ground. He jumped on the Gekko and off. Slashing down at Vamp, but he spun the side and threw some knives. Raiden managed to block some, but three hit the right side of his chest.

Raiden threw his sword at Vamp's head, but is evaded. Raiden grabbed the knive from his waist and ran at him. He swong, but Vamp jumped around and stabbed his knife into Raiden's left foot.

Raiden flexed and the knives stuck in his chest came out, blood seaping out at a dangerous rate. Raiden swings his right foot sideways to kick, but Vamp backbended. He switched and swong with his left foot, using the knife in his foot against Vamp. He backbended again and Raiden brought his right foot back, and snapped it forward. He kick Vamp in the neck and caught it beween his heel and toes. He kicked off the ground and stood ontop of Vamp's chest. He stomped down three times, the knife in his foot stabbing Vamp in the chest.

He kicked off and landed a few feet away. Vamp smirked and chuckled darkly as he pushed the knife stuck in his chest through himself. Grabbing it from his back and pulling it through, he put it away. Raiden narrowed his eyes and grabbed his sword behind him and threw it up into the air. Running at Vamp, he caught it and slached down. He balanced all his weight on the sword and flipped sideways, slashing down witht he knife, missed, balanced on knife, slashed down with sword, missed, and repeated.

He landed on his sword againt and switched to a different method. He supported himself on the sword and put the knife's handle between his toes and held it in place. He spun in a circle, slashing around with the knife. Vamp simply avoided again like always by backbending. Raiden jumped up and spun in circles and he came down, the sword in hand and stabbing downward. Vamp jumped back and as Raiden missed, he kicked him.

Raiden flew backand rammed up against a wall. Falling to the ground, Vamp jumped up and landed on his chest. He began to spin in circled, digging the metal claws on his feet into Raiden's chest. Making is look like ballet...

He jumped off from Raiden and he quickly got back to his feet and did a frontflip several times in midair, swinging his sword vertically in circles. Vamp jumeped back and over Raiden's head. Doing the... splits in midair while throwing knives at him. Raiden blocked all successfully with his sword and ran at him, swinging crazily. Suddenly, Vamp stopped down and his foot landed on the top of the sword, kicking it into the ground. He stood up on it and jumped stepped on Raidens back, metal claws digging into him.

Vamp comes up from behind and wrapps his hand around Raiden's neck in a stranggle hold. Raiden flipped his sword around and stabbed through his stomach and into Vamp's behind him. Vamp struggled and tried to free himself, but couldn't. Raiden smirked and laughed lowly before pulling and stummbling away. He turned and they both swong. Their blades clashed and they both took their opportunity. They simontainiously stabbed eachother in the gut and Vamp looked up into Raiden's eyes, "_Yeeesss_... Could you be the one to _finally_ finish me...?"

Raiden pulled away, with a disgusted expression. Either he didn't want to look at his face or his breath must've stunk... Vamp smirked and licked his knife clean before putting it away, and falling to the ground, dead.

Raiden wipped the blood from his sword and sheived his sword. The chopper lowered a bit and I yelled, "Raiden, come on!"

He turned around to us and nodded. He ran toward us while grabbing his trench off the ground and jumped ontop of a building and onto the chopper. He pulled himself up with a bit of help from Snake, and what strength I had in my left arm. Snake put a hand on his back, "You alright?"

"Fine..."

But he threw up white blood all over the floor. Naomi, stared in shock, "You're..."

Rachel stared too, "Whoa, you're blood is white?!"

I kneeled down next to Raiden, "Hold on, we'll get you some help!"

I felt a strong wave of de javu(sp) hit me when I said that, thinking back to when he said that to me after I was shot. Craig stood up from the couch and Snake picked him up, setting him down on it. I grabbed his trench and put it over him, using my left arm to put pressure on the wounds on his chest, making the gunshot wounds bleed.

Naomi had a stern expression, "He's going to need a blood transfusion. No, a transfusion of artificial blood."

Raiden's body shook furiously as he vomited more blood. I pressed my entire bodyweight down to restrain him. Raiden began to choke out, "T-There's a... docter...i-in E-Europe that can... save me... Snake...", he sat up a bit, "Europe...", he collapsed onto the couch and it sounded like his voice being emmited from a speaker, "Go find... Big Mama..."

--

Well, I screwed up. That last preveiw was a preveiw for a future chapter, my bad. Not this one, and prabably not the next either. Can't be sure really. So, I hope you enjoyed the chatper! It took long enough to write Raiden's fight... I hope I explained it throughly enough! Any ideas for my story? Sorry, but I can't keep speicific people alive... Oh! And please vote on the poll in my profile so I can know who your favorite charecter is!


	6. Raging Raven

This Chapter took longer than I hoped it would. And I was hoping it'd be longer, sorry. So... Enjoi!

--

Portal to a New World

Chapter 6

Raging Raven

We all sat inside of the Nomad, a large airplane. We were all inside. Otacon, Naomi, Sunny, Snake, Raiden, KaTrena, Jordan, Rachel, Craig, and I. The only people missing was Heather and Dia, and... Mandy... A storm brewed and thunder rummbled, making the plane's frame shake slightly. Only a small number of lamps lit the room dimly. On the bed lyed an unconsious Raiden, with me sitting at the head of it. My knees up to my face. I stared at him while Craig was sleeping in a chair on the opposite side of the room. KaTrena was still in Craig's lap, not yet awoken. Jordan sat on the floor, leaning against the chair, asleep, and Rachel was asleep as well on a couch on the other side of Raiden's bed.

In the far right, in the corner was a computer with four screens, with two keyboards, Sunny was on it doing something... Sunny was Olga's child that Raiden saved from the Patriots. She had short, silver hair with bangs in her face, light brown eyes, a black sweater and gray shorts, under the shorts was a pair of pink stripped pants, and black boots. She was about eight years old. Maybe nine. Next to her computer, on the opposite wall was another, more simple computer Naomi sat at. She was speaking, "Dr. Emmerich, (Otacon)Liquid is in Eastern Europe. He's after the corpse of Big Boss.(Man who Snake and Liquid were cloned from)"

Otacon, who was standing behind her holding a labtop in his hands spoke, "Huh? What for?"

"It's the final key he needs to access SAP.", Otacon walked over to her side and bent down to look at her computer screen, "The keys to the system are Big Boss' genetic code and biometric data. Without them, there's no way to gain access."

Otacon ran to her other side to get a better look at the computer, "Wait! What's Liquid been doing all this time?"

Naomi brushed a strand of hair out of her face and began to type on the computer. Three pictures of machines came up, "He's... been performing tests... two tests. The first, using the genetic code from Liquid's DNA. In his second attempt, he used the DNA code and biometric data distracted from Snake's blood."

Snake's voice emmited from the upstsairs kitchen, his gruff voice in great compairison to Naomi's and Otacon's, "What's the need for an original when a substitute works just as well?"

"Neither your genetic pattern nor Liquid's genetic pattern is a hundred percent match to Big Boss."

Snake coughed and spoke out while still coughing, "W-What do you mean.. that we don't match?!"

The coughs died off and Naomi began to type on the computer again. Snake came down the stairs and Naomi spoke, "Dr. Emmerich, scientifically speaking... There's the markers implanted to the cloning process. The mixing of miocondrant DNA and X cell... they intensionally-"

I couldn't hear the rest. Apparently as Snake walked up to them, his coughing started up again, overpowering Naomi's soft voice. I could hear her speaking again as soon as he stopped, "-Terminating genes... scientifically speaking... Both you and Liquid are as similar to Big Boss as you can possibly be. But you're still different."

Otacon shook his head a bit, surprised, "Different?!"

"Yes..."

Snake scowled, "So that's what Liquid was talking about..."

"Which is why they created Solidus."

"But Solidus is dead."

My lip twitched up into a smirk, remembering that Raiden had killed Solidus. Big Boss' 'perfect' clone eight years ago in MGS2.

"Listen carefully Snake. This is the most important part.", she sighed and typed something up on the computer, "The AI controls the system with a highly agressive, advanced IDS,"She pointed to a paragraph on the computer screen, "It uses a special code to inspect all data and commands circulating in the network. Any data that fails to conferm to that code is truely labeled as a foreign object and is exbudged. Like how viruses are killed by white blood cells. The attentication program that IDS uses is based on the genetic identification. The one I helped develope for FOXDIE... It's set up so it's hosts commands only to execute properly. If the key matches perfectly... However, if the IDS suspects someone is trying to find a way to break into the system... It regesters that genetic code to the black list. That code, is then blocked. And can never again be used to access the system...So, he's going to use a substitute, he needs to find a new genetic access code for each, new trial."

Snake spoke, "So when Liquid accessed the system in the middle east and in South America, it was only a test?"

Otacon, "I can't believe this...! Snake and Big Boss don't have the same genetic code?!"

Naomi grabbed Otacon's hand, "Strickly speaking, Snake and Liquid aren't the same either. Which is why FOXDIE only affected Liquid at Shadow Moses, and spared you."

I nodded to myself, thinking back to the island Snake was on in MGS, the first game.

She continued, "Let's put it this way... If Liquid uses Big Boss' genetic code... an original... He'll have the system completely under his control."

Snake turned around to her, "Hold on. I thought having his code wasn't enough. You need his biometric data at the same time, don't you?"

Otacon nodded, "That's right. And Big Boss is already dead."

Noami rubbed the back of her head and stared intently at the computer, "No... he's alive... His body is. Or rather... his cells..."

Snake growled, "But that's impossible!" He walked away and only glanced at me for a second before looking at Raiden.

"Big Boss survives as a living corpse. A brain dead shell substained in a lab." Naomi stood up and looked at _another_ computer that showed the world map, "Liquid already has left for Europe in search for Big Boss' body. Right from the start, the experiment in South America was pointless."

"Europe, huh?"

Naomi stared at the map for awhile before turning around to Snake, "If Liquid obtained Boss' body... It'll be time for him to make his final move."

"Allowing him to control the system."

"Exactly... unless we can stop him first..."

Suddenly, Raiden began to move, groaning and coughing, like before, sounding like it came from a speaker. I gasped and stood up at his side, "Raiden?"

Everyone turned to him and Naomi came to my side, staring at Raiden. I gritted my teeth as his wounds began to leak out the white blood again. I held my left hand against the large puncture in his stomach.

A gasp was heard from Sunny, "U-Uncle Hal!(Otacon) I found it!"

Snake and Otacon walked over to Sunny's four screened computer. Otacon nodded, "This is it."

Snake took out a cigarette, "Where'd you hack this from?"

Otacon cupped his chin in thought, "AT Security... The Patriots!"(Organization. Though... I don't know if their bad or not. Does anyone know? Is it the one run by Big Mama?)

Naomi shook her head and whispered something under her breath, "I can't believe this sort of thing... It stills goes on..."

Otacon grimced, "The war economy is heating up the RND race... It's not just the PMCs either... Every corporation tied to the government industial complex is losing its sense of morality... And it's us science hogs that're doing their dirty work for them... and not even realizing it..."

Sunny turned to Otacon, "S-So... we'll make Jack better...?"

I looked up at her, I've gotton so use to calling him Raiden, it nearly slipped my mind that his real name was Jack... Otacon frowned, "I don't know..."

Sunny looked down and looked as if she were about to cry. I stood up, "It's possible!"

Naomi looked at me and nodded, then walked over to Sunny, putting her hands on her shoulers. "Sunny... may I?"

She nodded and got up from the chair and Naomi sat down in it, then began to type on the computer. Naomi stopped suddenly and sighed, "It's no use... There's nothing we can do here..."

Sunny stepped foward, "Hm? W-What do you mean?"

Naomi stood up from her chair, "Look at this.", Sunny sat down in the chair and Naomi pointed to the screen, "His artificial blood needs dialosis. We don't have the proper equipment."

"Dialosis?"

"Getting his wounds healed is important too... But at this rate... he's not going to last that long..."

"Dialosis... i-isn't that what k-kidneys do?"

Naomi nodded, "That's right. Raiden's blood is an older type of artificial blood that was used by the military... called 'white blood'. After it's been in use for awhile, the blood needs to be dialized, filtered. Right now.. he's slipping into autotoxemia..."

Sunny pursed her lips and turned back to the computer, typing on the keyboards. Heavy breathing from Raiden interrupted and we all looked at him. I held my hand against his punture wound again, leaning closer to make out his words, "It's there... In Europe..."

Naomi walked over to him, "What do you mean?"

"E-Eastern Europe... They had equipment... that can heal me there..."

Snake asked, "Where? The same place Liquid went?"

Raiden began to sit up and I switched my left hand to his back to help him up, "Docter Magna...(I don't know how to spell it...)he saved my life...", he then collapsed back down on the bed.

Naomi looked up at Snake, "Dr. Magna, I've heard of him."

Otacon spoke, "A world reknown cyborgnetics expert. It's strickly underground though..."

"It's settled! We must head for Europe! The sooner the better.", she walked up to Otacon and grabbed his hand. Otacon nodded, "I'll call Cambell and have him get us landed."

"Thank you."

Snake began to walk to the stairs and Otacon stopped him,"Oh, Snake! Where are you going?"

"...I'm gonna be spewing out poison soon enough anyway, what's one more smoke gonna hurt?"

He lifted up his cigarette and Sunny grabbed it from his hand, pointing at a sign behind him, "Uh-uh, this is a no smoking flight!"

I sat back down in my seat and sighed, I leaned foward and grabbed Raiden's trench from off the coffee table and layed it out on him. I leaned back into my chair and sighed, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up, the room was empty and I breathed in deeply. Suddenly, a voice beamed, "MORNING!"

I jumpmed and screamed, falling off from the bed. KaTrena laughed and I groaned, holding only my broken arm, which was now in a sling. I growled, "Not funny..."

She kept laughing and she helped me up, "Eggs for breakfeast!"

I stared at her, "...Sunny's not cooking them, is she?"

"Yeah, she is, why?"

I groaned, "First of all, she's eight."

"So? People know how to cook eggs before that."

"Second, she cooks sunny side ups."

"So? Have you even tried them? I bet you haven't..."

I glared at her, "She doesn't know how to cook eggs and burns them each and everytime."

"... You have no sense of belief in anyone, do you?"

"Ugh..."

She shrugged, "I'll eat them anyway, I'm starving!"

I sat back down on the bed and looked at Raiden, "As soon as she's done, I'll scramble some for myself..."

KaTrena looked at Raiden, "Jordan, Craig, and Snake already left to Europe."

I snapped my head to her, "What?! I can understand Craig going, but Jordan too?!"

Jordan, Snake, and Craig got off from a train at a station, walking toward the exit. He had changed his appearances so he wouldn't be reconized. They _were_ infiltraiting the PMCs grounds after all... Snake used the face camo he stole from Laughing Octopus, changing his face to make him look exactly the way he did when he was young. Dark brown hair, without the bandana, and a brown trench.

Craig had a dark blue sweatshirt and baggy jeans. Jordan hair was up in a pony tail, and had changed her bloody clothes into a canairy yellow tank top with a long sleeved white shirt under it, and light blue jeans. Their mission was to contact the resistance lead by Big Mama. She was bound to have Big Boss' body with her. Since the PMC were blocking her escape routes in the city, she was supposably still inside.

The PMC had a scanner the civilians had to go through to check their ID code, checking for any enimies that might try to get inside. Apparently, Snake's code was added to the black list, making him unable to pass though. Meaning, he'll have to lie about his identity.

They strided toward the entrance, which was surrounded by PMC gaurds, and the scanner. Guards would check their bags, and their bodies for weapons. The guy infront of them continued on and a guard spoke in a bored voice, "Next..."

Snake was up, but he didn't move. The guard stepped foward, "Hey, you! Get your ass in the scanner!"

The guard at the computers stood up, "Hey! ... Take him away..."

Two guards walked up to Snake and Jordan tenced. Snake lifted his fist up for a second, before putting a cig in his mouth. Even though there was a no smoking sign. One guard grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away, "Come with me.", Snake didn't move, "I said _move_!"

Snake just ripped his hand away and pushed him. The guards surrounded him and pointed their guns. Jordan took a step foward, but Craig stopped her, "Just wait."

Suddenly, a woman spoke, "That's enough.", she walked through the door. She had short, red hair that spiked out at the ends, brown eyes, and wearing soldier gear, "We've been looking for this man."

The soldier lowered their guns, "Yes ma'am."

She gestered her hand for him to follow, "Come with me."

Snake, Jordan, and Craig began to follow, but the soldiers stopped Jordan and Craig. Snake turned around, "They're with me..."

They caught up with Snake and the woman. Jordan leaned toward Craig, "Who's that?"

"Meryl, leader of Rat Patrol 01."

They walked into a large room that was quite fancy. Meryl lit Snake cigartte for him while staring in wonder, "You're looking younger, what's your secret?"

Snake inhaled deeply and nodded, "Face camo... a little present from tenticles..."His face for a split second turned back into his face and switched back.

Meryl looked at Jordan and Craig, "It's not like you to work in groups..."

"The PMC sure seem to know you well enough."

"You may not know it, but I'm in charge of overseening all of PMC activity. Having connections can still open doors."

"You alone?"

She turned to her squad. One of the troops waving like an idiot, "Snake! Hey Snake! Over here! Hey, Snake!"

One of the troops stood up from their seat and punched him in the face, shutting him up. Jordan laughed, "Who's he?"

Craig smirked, "John, he shits himself in the beginning of the game."

Meryl growled and Snake shook his head, "What is wrong with that guy...?"

Some soldiers began to give Snake some looks, suspecting him. They walked into an empty room, Craig and Jordan following. Meryl spoke, "Listen to me, Snake. After reporting about what happened in the middle east to my supeiriors, I wrote of a predassessment. The president's finally realized the danger Liquids little rebellion posses. And has called for immidiate action. Now I got more bodies than I know what to do with. A whole joint, army marines team! We're already on sight, we're dealing with the US forces here. We're ready to strick Liquid at _any_ time!"

Snake just stared, "You're planning to take him by force? That's crazy. Look, things aren't that simple."

Meryl sighed, "Listen, old man. I don't take orders from you or you Colonel Cambell!"

"It's gonna be the middle east all over again..."

"No it won't! If things get out of hand, we can put a total lockdown on all the PMC's weapons. They won't be able to fight back. Don't forget, _we _control the system."

"...I wouldn't rely on the system too much if I were you."

"We've got them beat in sheer numbers-"

Snake cut her off, "Meryl."

"Look, Snake! Just leave this to me! There's no need for you to put yourself in harms way... Don't risk your life for no reason... Snake... What you're trying to do, it's not a mission..."

"I know... It's not justice... It's a hired hit."

"If you know, then...!"

Some PMC troops then walked into the room and Snake broke into a fit of coughs. Meryl put her hand on his back, "Look, our ways of thinking may be different," the PMC left the room, "but to me, you're still a legend... a hero... I know all about the things you did when you were young! It was what kept me going. I can't bear to watch you die for something so pointless"

"Heh... Don't worry about me, old soldiers never die."

Snake continued to smoke his cigarette dispite the no smoking sign behind him. He began to cough again and the face camo flickered. Meryl grabbed his hand, "Your cause, is out cause. You don't have to do this."

"...I'm no hero... Never was... I'm just an old killer, hired to do some wet work."

Meryl stared at the table for a while before sighing, "Ah fine... Then we'll just have ta catch up. Before you do...", she stood up from her chair," I may have left you once... But now, you're just too damn senile to face the truth. Wake up! And face reality... Old Snake... and stay out of our way."

She stormed off, but stopped at the door, pausing before walking out. Snake shook his head before putting his cigarette out and standing up. They followed him out the door and into the city.

Heather and Dia wondered in the city, once again at night. Heather groaned, "I don't think we should be out here at night. Don't you remember last night?!"

Dia sighed harshly, "I know! But I need to find out why there's so many soldiers out here!"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Why does that matter?! We need to get back to our hotel."

Dia shook her head. After they spent the night at the old women's house, the city was surpisingly busy during the day. Dispite the fact police or... soldiers blocked off the street Dia had her little... fight in... Dia looked up in the sky and gasped, "What was that?!"

Heather looked up into the night sky as well, it was clear with only a few dark clouds halfly blocking the cresent moon, "What? I don't see anything."

Dia reached for her gun, "I swear I just saw something fly over head!"

"It was prabably just a raven..."

Dia scowled, "I don't know... It looked big..."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Okay then... let's go..."

Suddenly, the roars of tons of motorcycles were heard. Soon after, explosions. They screamed an ran to the nearest building. Dia yanked the door open and shut it tight, "People have a knack for leaving doors unlocked in this city!"

As the explosions got closer, the building they hid inside rumbled. Abruptly, there was a crash just outside the building and Dia looked up, "What the?"

She opened the door and Heather hissed, "Don't go out there!"

Dia peaked her head outside and a very large bird flew over head, somehow, it was screaming, "Rage, RAGE!"

It's voice was torn between a man's, woman's, and a robots. Heather screamed as she looked upon the scene. There were holes in the cement from bombs or something, and right agaist the building, an old man and an old woman crashed on their motorcycle. The old man growled and stood up. Gray hair that was sorta short, hazel eyes, black bandana, body suit, eye scope...

The woman had blonde hair that was slicked back, blue eyes, she looked young, but at the same time, you could tell she was in her late forties or so. A red jacket with a unnessisary amount of clivage showing, and black pants. She, had unfortuately landed against a spike, it peircing into her left side. She groaned and held onto the spike, leaning up against the wall. The old man groaned and looked up at her, "Eva?!"

Heather and Dia ran up to them and Heather rushed her worried voice, "Oh my God, are you okay?!"

The old man merely glanced at them before slowly getting up and stumbling toward the woman named Eva. One more motorcycle pulled up and the two riding it ran to the two old people. After removing their helmets, Dia gasped, "Craig, Jordan?!"

Jordan gasped and tackled Heather, "Heather! How did you get here!? Dia?"

Dia smirked and she looked between Craig and her, "Uh... we just..."

Craig finished, "Woke up?"

"Yeah..."

The old man pulled Eva off from the spike and she moaned in pain loudly. The old man rested her on the cement and held his hand against her wound, "More friends of yours?"

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, this is Dia and Heather.", she turned to them, gesturing to the two, "This is Snake, and... Big Mama... or Eva, either one."

Snake picked Eva up and dragged her over to the door, Craig opened it for them and Snake rested her against a wall. Jordan spoke, "We were sent here, in Europe-"

"Europe?!"

She sighed, "Yes, Europe... Anyway, it was to find this woman, Big Mama, in order to find a man's body named Big Boss. Why? Long story. But, yeah, she's the leader of the Resistance and just recently, the PMC attacked. A bunch of soliders that work for a man named Liquid-Ocelot. They're after Big Boss' body. During the escape, we were attacked by a woman named Raging Raven."

Heather shook her head, "That was a WOMAN?!"

Jordan laughed and they turned to Craig, he nodded with a smug face, "Yep."

Then, the wall next to the door blew up and a voice roared, "SNAKE! Give me your anger, Snake! ",the smoke cleared and Raging Ravens' form was in perfect veiw. She wore a black gas mask, black body suit, her legs ended very long and in a point almost, and from the back was long, black wings with four fingers at the end. The very same wing Craig and KaTrena encountered in the underground passage. Let it boil to the surface! Let your furry flow freely! SHOW ME YOUR RAGE!"

She flew out of the room backwards and the jet back on her wings shot out a heat so hot, the candles in the stone building caught utterly on fire. She flew around the building, screaming, "RAGE!"

Snake looked at Eva, "Wait here."

He got up and ran up the stairs, Craig, Jordan, and Dia following. Heather stayed downstairs. They all ran out onto the roof and Raven flew around it. Several other machines flying around as well. Raven flew over head, "Show me your rage!"

She fired a Gernade from her gun at us and we all managed to jump out of the way. She aimed and began to fire. Craig, Snake, and Jordan fired at her as well. She screamed and flew down below their sight. Five flying machines surrounded us and they all took them down. The machines fell to the ground stories below and Raven flew back up. She fired her gernade launcher at us and it hit the stone building's walls. The wall crumbled and some of the rubble fell on Dia, "ARRRGHH!"

Jordan turned around and ran to her, "Dia!"

She groaned, the rubble all on her legs, "DAMMIT!"

Jordan turned around and snarled, "You want rage? I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING RAGE!"

She fired her M-4 at Raven and she retaliated, she pointed her Gernade Launcher at the two and fired. The gernade hit the wall againt and more rubble fell on Dia. Jordan cried out, "DIA!"

Heather ran up the stairs and Jordan fell to her knees, Heather ran up to her, "What's wrong?!"

Jordan put her hands in her face and shook her head, sobbing, "Dia... She..."

Heather looked to the pile of rocks and tears welled up, "Oh my God..."

Craig growled, "Stop crying and help!"

The two didn't respond and he just shook his head. Raven flew by and Snake and Craig shot at her. She aimed her gun at them and just before she fired, they ran inside the building and behind the walls for covor. The building shook from the impact and Heather covored her ears, screaming, tears leaking from her eyes. Raven flew inside the building after them and Craig pulled out a gernade, "Let's see how you like it!"

He chucked the gernade at her face and it blew up. She screamed and her wings flapped slowly as she lowered to the ground, "You bastards... I will never forgive you... Never!" she growled lowly, "I can feel your anger building up inside... The anger you feel toward me!", the wings flapped slowly and she began to shake as black feathers flew around her body, "No... No! I'll never forgive myself...! For always being angry... I'm not angry... I'm not angry!", the machine covoring her body began to fall apart and the feathers turned white as she screamed,"I'M _SCARED_!!"

Her voice died off and sounded more femine as she detatched from the wings and fell to the concrete floor. She looked up, her face twisted in horror. Her eyes were slightly that of an asian's. Her hair was a silky black pulled into a high ponytail, some strands hanging in her face, and dark eyes. She was just as beautiful as Laughing Octopus was. She backed up to the wall, screaming and clawing at the air around herself as if birds were attacking her, Help me! AHHH! THEY'RE TEARING AT MY FLESH, AT MY SOUL!! Please, PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!! I don't need more rage! I don't need any more anger! PLEASE, STOP, HELP!!", She stopped suddenly and her frame continued to shake. She began to crawl slowly toward Snake and Craig, the lines of her suit glowing deep red, "Let me out of this cage...", she got to her feet and kept walking toward them, until she turned around and held her arms up, speaking in a soft voice, "I don't need these wings...", the red lines dimmed and she hugged herself while turning to face them, "I don't need this rage...", she twirled in a circle and pointed her finger at them, "Come... let your anger flow...", she twirled again and pointed her finger at Craig.

She continued to walk toward him and he didn't move. Snake growled, "Craig!"

He didn't move as he kept staring, she drew closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He suddenly jumped away and pointed his gun at her, she gasped. He fired and shot her several times in the stomach. She screamed and fell to the floor. Her body strangely began to curl up into a ball and her suit turned dark gray as it turned to stone. Snake shook his head and looked at Craig, "What was the hold up?"

He snapped out of it and laughed a bit, "Eh, hot girl, that's all..."

Snake siged, "Kids..."

Craig shook his head with a grin, "Old people..."

Craig walked out to the outside and turned to Heather and Jordan, who sat on the floor, still struck by Dia's death. Craig snorted, "Some help you were... alright, we have to go, Eva's hurt, but unlike that blonde, not dead."

Jordan glared at him and stood up, stomping toward him, "Now you listen here! I AM NOT going to listen to you! So shut the hell up before _my gun_, is up _your_ _ass_!"

Craig raised his eyebrows as he stared down at her. Finding humor in how a 5'6'' girl could attack a 6'3'' man, and actually win. Jordan huffed and she turned around to Heather, "Heather, come on, we have to go..."

Heather nodded and wipped her tears away as she followed Jordan and Craig out of the building.

--

Well, I... killed Dia, my best friend... Argh, she's going to hate me. Anyway, I hoped you like the chapter. Isn't Craig just the worst? So... please reveiw! I'm open to ideas. But I will not accept requests to keep some people alive. I already have planned out who dies and who doesn't. Other than that, I'm open! And if you aren't one of my friends in this story, can you please vote on the poll in my profile? I wanna know which charecter is your favorite!


	7. The System

Okay... where to begin? I'm sorry for not updating, I've been busy lately. And I know that some of you are confused about the whole thing about everthing skipping around. Well, that's because I'm trying to switch between charecters. For example... The first chapter took place while Snake was heading toward the Middle East. Then KaTrena and Craig woke up just after the Gekko attack. When I ended the chapter with them in the underground tunnel, it went to Dia and Heather. During their time, KaTrena and Craig met Drebin and Meryl. I didn't add in the part because I had to hand write the first five chatpers... don't ask why, it's complicated... They fell asleep that night after Snake, KaT, and Craig left the Middle East. The next morning was the morning Snake was arriving in South America to rescue Naomi. From now on, I'm going to keep the story surrounding whoever is on misssions with Snake.  
Then there's the deal with Snake being too 'trusting'... Well, first of all, I have to get them together somehow, right? Besides, Snake isn't the bad guy or anything. Sure, he's not that trusting, but we had to prove it SOMEHOW! He's also letting us come along with because he would know for sure that leaving us behind would kill us for sure. And going on the missions with him are payment for his help. Although we aren't much help... Just Craig, Jordan, and maybe me later on... Dia had a bit of glory I guess.  
I know there're a lot of charecters. But all my friends wanted to be in this. And Craig is just a guest apperance. He's not gonna be in any other Portal to a New Worlds. I also know that I haven't been discribing things well either. But since I'm under constant pressure, that causes me to work longer. Then, there's the problem with me having a limited time online. Let alone the fact I have Dial up. I'm only aloud three hours at one house, one hour in another. And even with three hours, it takes a while to load up the video for me to write from. No, I can't use the game because 1), I'm not aloud to play the PS3, and 2) I don't even own the game. So adding all of this up, I'm not very good with descriptions. Besides... if you didn't know what Metal Gear Solid 4's story is, then why read this? You SHOULD know what's going on MORE than half the time!  
Yes... I have been killing people. But it's not like we're suddenly trained killers or anything! Criag's the only one that has experience with guns! Well... so does Dia...

And I know it's very unlike Raiden to trust people, but once again, is Raiden a bad guy? NO! And do I realize my shitty job on this? YES! I'm just bored and need to do something with my time! So stop with the fucking flames. If you don't like this story, then why the fuck are you reading it?! And why bother comment? That's rude and immature!

As for continuing this story...? I don't know... I'm having second thoughts, I might go back to writing the Naruto one. Which kinda sucks more than this...

--

Here's to chapter 7! If... anyone cares...?

--

Portal to a New World

Chapter 7

The System

Snake, Eva, Jordan, Craig, and Heather walked along side of the river, underneith a bridge. Their footsteps echoing loudly, and the wet streets shining in the reflection of the moon and street lights. The waves of the nearby harbor hit against the walls. The wind blowing heavily to immitate a low, howling. Eva lagged a bit behind, holding onto her punture wound. As Snake turned a corner he pointed his gun at somebody, it was Liquid! Simply... sitting on a bench smoking a cigar. Snake sneered, "Liquid!"

"Not bad...", Liquid had gray hair that was slicked back, brown eyes, and a mustache. Wearing a black trench coat and tan dress pants.

Eva stumbled out, "Where's the boats?"

"That no longer matters."

"Where is it...?!"

She looked out at the river and cried out, falling to her knees. The boat they were suppose to escape on was in flames.

Snake stared at it, "Is that it?"

Jordan growled, "Damn!"

Suddenly, FROG troops ran in and surrounded us. In front of Liquid was an armored boat with a large missle cannon on top. Standing on the ship was... Vamp?! And... Naomi...?

She turned away, almost looking ashamed. Liquid spoke in his rugged voice, "Naomi told me everything.", he stood up and walked toward the railing, "And now, thanks to her... I finally have it. The thing I've saught for so long... Big Boss... Hn, put down the gun, Snake.", he turned to him, facing him fully, "It's already too late."

Snake lowered his gun. Jordan clenched her teeth and gripped her gun tight, Craig did the same. Heather shrunk back.

"You _almost_ did it. But it looks like I win after all.", he took a big puff of his cigar, Snake took out a hidden knife. Liquid walked toward him, "Hmm... Cigars... Father's favorite, care for one, last smoke?"

"You think you're Big Boss now?"

Liquid simply blew the smoke out into Snakes face, he coughed. "UDS(?)charged... but that all ends today."

Liquid threw the cigar up with his fingers. In a swift motion, Snake ran at Liquid. Liquid ripped the gun from his hands and nailed Snake in the gut with the butt of the gun. Jordan ran at him too and Liquid kicked her in the stomach, knocking her down. Craig pointed his gun at Liquid, but dind't fire. Snake quickly recovered and tried to stab Liquid with his knife. Liquid easily evaded and took his own knife, stabbing into Snake's chest. Snake grabbed a pistol from the back of his belt and pointed it at Liquid. He knocked the gun away and jabbed the front of Snake's M-4 in his stomach again.

Snake fell to his knees and panted hard. He tried to pull the knife out, but couldn't. Liquid spoke, "Nice try but...", he pointed both the M-4 and the Operator at Snake, "When it comes to CQC, I've got the upperhand."

"Even if you do get a hold of The System, you'll only have one part of the Patriot's AI! The military part..."

Liquid dropped the guns and walked over to Snake, "Heh...", he grabbed the knife in Snake's chest and forced him to stand, "But what of it, Brother? It's only a matter of time before I have everything!"

Liquid pressed a button on the knife, it was a shock knife. The button sent waves of electricity running through Snake's body, making him cry out in pain. Liquid let go of the button, "Remember GW? The AI they lost?", Liquid pressed his forehead against Snake's,"It's mine... A part of my amry..."

Snake pushed away, "Impossible! We destroyed it!"

Liquid, "Your worm that managed to cut into GW consisted of peices we were able to reconstruct. Then we stored it away inside in JD's network. This man's body has served me well, alowing me to pass every secuirity barrier between me and you, and GW. After all, the Patriots' System is nothing more than a machine. Now that GW was a spook inside the network. There's no way JD would mistake it for an internal threat. Once I destroy JD with a nuclear strick, the Patriots' network will be mine. And then... I'll build my haven. Free from all forms of control. I'll cast away my old identity, and take my own name for the first time. "

"Liquid... You're going to recreate the Patriots?"

"Snake... We were created by the Patriots. We're not men...", he walked by Snake and looked up at the sky, "We're shadows in the shape of them!", he turned around and punched him in the gut. Snake knocked his fist away and threw a punch. Liquid blocked and grabbed Snake's fist, "We're freaks who should have never exsisted!"

He used his other hand to punch Snake in the gut twice before hitting his elbow in Snake's face. Snake fell to the concrete and Liquid grabbed the handle of the knife, forcing him to his feet again, "The System ensures the future generation will never prosper!", Snake tried to punch Liquid, but he simply pressed the button on the knife, forcing an electric current through Snake's body, "The Patriots created us, and in doing so, we became only weapons."

Snake knocked Liquid's hand away and threw punches at him. Liquid backed up, avoiding. He grabbed Snake's fist and pulled him foward, ramming his knee up into Snake's stomach, "I won't fight my fate any longer... I'll kill you, and Big Boss, and become a Patriot myself."

Snake tried to land another fit and Liquid grabbed the knife again, "It all began with Zero and Big Boss. Our purpose in life is to furfill our destinies, and once it all returns to zero, the world can be reborn.", Liquid grabbed Snake into a strangle hold, behind him with his arm around his neck. He pressed the button on the knife and shocked Snake and himself. Snake fell to the floor and Liquid continued to stand.

Eva pulled an apple out from her jacket and it fell from her hand, "Adam..."

Liquid walked up to Eva and picked the apple up. He stared at it and stood up. He crushed the apple in his hand, the whitish juice splattering, and threw it down. Liquid turned around to Snake, "So long as we both live, the world will not know an age of right. If we're to pass the botons to the next generation, then the only last choice left to us is death...", he looked around at the city.

Vamp spoke, "Boss."

"Good. The plate has all been assembled, Snake. The time has come for you to witness...", Liquid tightened his right fist,"Witness our moment of triumph!"

Liquid jumped onto the boat with Vamp and Naomi. The FROG soldiers jumped on as well. The boat took off into the middle of the port. Bright lights flashed on from boats in the port. The boats surrounded Liquid's boat, on the largest boat, was Meryl's Rat Patrol 01. She spoke on a megaphone, "Hold it right there, Liquid!"

His boat stopped.

"Drop your weapons and stand down, _now_!"

Four boats drove up and surrounded Liquid. Several men all holding assult rifles, snipers, and rocket launchers. Three holicopters flew overhead and flew in circles around the area, their search lights adding to the scene. About twenty trucks stopped along the roads and all sodiers pointed their guns in Liquid's direction. The boats turned lights on in their direction as well. Every soldier in the area holding their guns up. At least seventy soldiers vs eight.

Meryl yelled, "All of you, drop your weapons and put your hands up!"

Naomi turned away and Vamp hissed at the bright light while Liquid put his hands in the air. But more in the style of him opening his arms out to the sky. Snake wrapped Eva's arm around his neck and helped her over to Meryl's ship. Craig helping Jordan on the way too with Heather behind. Snake yelled, "Meryl!", he stummbled onto the ship and set Eva down. Meryl hung up the megaphone and their ship drove out to Liquid's.

Liquid put his hands down and faced them. He narrowed his eyes and raised a hand. Meryl took out a pistol and aimed at him. He then pointed his other hand at Meryl. Snake yelled, "Liquid, STOP!"

"FIRE!"

Liquid threw his hand down. The only thing that happened was that all the lights turned off. Meryl pulled the trigger, but the gun didn't fire. She stared at it oddly and took out an Operator from the side of her waist. She tried to fire that one, but it didn't work. All of the soldiers looked down at their guns and started to yell things like, "What the hell?!", or, "My gun won't work!", maybe even, "Damn thing, it's not even jammed!"

The boats that were driving came to a hault and Meryl wipped out a knife. Liquid yelled, "The System... is mine! Your guns and your weapons... are no longer your own! Behold... Gun's of the Patriots!"

Liquid looked up at the helicopter and aimed his fingers at it in the shape of a gun, "Bang!", then to the next one, "Bang!"

Suddenly, the helicopter's controls went out of wack and they both fell downwards. All the soldiers yelled in horror as one spun down in their direction. They dived to get out of the way, some even jumped into the water. The helicopter spun until it crashed into the city, killing all on board.

Liquid laughed and he pointed his fingers at Meryl's ship, "DIE!"

Suddenly, the FROG troops opened fire on Meryl's ship. The bullets hit and killed everyone on board. Accept for the Rat Patrol, Snake, Eva, Craig, and Jordan, who mandaged to duck behind objects in time. Liquid lowered his hand and the gunfire stopped. He then made the gun gesture to his own head and yelled, "BANG!"

All the soldiers under Meryl's name began to scream in pain. They fell to their knees, holding their heads and screaming. Just as before, they had foam comming from their mouths. Violating themselves, beating eachother, killing themselves... Liquid had taken control of the nanomachines in their bodies and turned them against the user.

Liquid laughed evily. Everyone aboard the ship began to go crazy accept for Jordan, Heather, Craig, and John from the Rat Patrol. He ran around, "What's going on?!", he turned to them, "W-What's happening?!"

Craig scrowled, "Liquid's taken over The System! He's making everyone go crazy by using the nanomachines inside of them against them... We don't have nanomachines in us, that's why we're okay."

Liquid brought up both hands up like guns and the FROG troops fired thier guns at the defensless army. Killing everyone in sight. Liquid laughed loudly in the midist of the massacre. He yelled up at the sky, "DO YOU SEE THIS ZERO?! The all victorious! Behold...! THE GUNS OF THE PATRIOTS!"

All the soliders in the entire area were wiped out. Not a single one left accept for them. Snake, Eva, Meryl's team, Jordan, Heather, and Craig. The FROG soldiers put thier P-90's(P-90, right?) down and the cannon on Liquid's ship turned toward them. Craig yelled, "Oh, shit!"

The cannon fired at it hit the ship directly. The ship rocked violently as the ship went aflame, and everyone accept Snake and Eva tumbled off the deck and into the water. Liquid's boat drove by the front of Meryl's. They stopped and Liquid spoke, "Let them have it. We don't need it anymore."

Vamp picked up the container holding Big Boss' living corpse and threw it into the fire raging the ship. The body caught on fire and Eva crawled over to it, trying to do something to save it, until the fire consumed her too. Snake ran toward her and Liquid took out a pistol, aiming it, "So long, Snake!"

He fired the gun and Snake jumped at Eva. He grabbed and threw her out of the way, the fire burning into the left side of his face. He cried out and the bullet peirced Big Boss' head.

An explosion raged on the ship and the body of Big Boss began to burn away. Slowly, Liquid's ship drifted away and out the harbor. Snake growled through his teeth as he and Eva lied on the ship motionlessly. He gritted his teeth and held the burn now scarring the left side of his face, "OTACON!"

The Mk.2 rolled around on the ship toward Liquids. Just in time, it jumped onto the back of it, Liquid unknowing.

Everyone lied on the cement next to the harbor, breathing hard. Craig groaned and rolled over to his side, "Is everyone here?"

Jordan nodded, as did Heather, "Y-Yeah... What _was_ that?!"

Craig decided to answer Heather's question, "Argh... Liquid took control of The System. A network or... something that allows control over the nanomachines in people's bodies..."

She buried her face into her arm and screamed into it, "_Why_ the hell would someone even _make_ something like that?!"

Craig shook his head, "Stupid, I know..."

Jordan sat up and rubbed her head, looking over to the Rat Patrol 01. Meryl lied motionlessly on the ground, the John guy on his knees next to her side, "Meryl!...", he threw his mask off and was... surprisingly handsome! Heather blinked, "That's... the guy that craped himself, isn't it?"

Craig nodded with a smirk. Jordan shrugged, "He's kinda cute... but Otacon's better."

Craig turned to her dramatically, "_Okay_?!"

Anyway! John had dark blonde hair that was slicked back, some strands hanging in his face, blue eyes, and he had a strong nose and jaw. He pressed his ear against Meryl's chest and put two fingers against his neck. She had no pulse. He gasped and he plugged her nose before blowing into her mouth.

He backed away and paused before blowing into her again. He backed away again and nervously pressed his hands against her chest. He pressed down a few times before breathing into her mouth again. He continued this process several times, "Meryl, don't give up on me!... Meryl!"

As time pressed on, she didn't move. John's actions in vain. Heather turned away and looked at the cement, "Oh my God..."

Craig said nothing and Jordan scowled. John didn't give up, "Meryl! Don't go!"

He was just about to breath into her again, but just then, she chocked up water. She coughed and gasped for air. John lifted her head up, "Meryl, Meryl!" , he took his hand from her chest, " I-It's... I-It's not... I mean-"

But Meryl cut him off by grabbing the back of his head and pulled him to her, kissing him. John slowly parted away and Meryl spoke in a broken voice, "T-Thank you..."

She began to cough and John helped her up, "You okay Meryl? Hey uh... if it's alright... Call me Johnny."

Craig looked away and down the road. Up a small bit of stairs, Snake sat against the railing with Eva wrapped in his arms. (Well, because of all my skipping around, my friends don't know. But to YOU who HAVE played the game you already know. Eva is Snake's surigent mother. And to my friends, I forgot to say that Snake is a clone. Yeah... clone of Big Boss, which means so is Liquid and then Solidus.) Eva spoke quietly, "You... and a beast... are no different. Scorched shadows born to the world... When the beast steps into the light... uh... unless the light is put out... the shadow cannot be erased.", she slacked ove a bit and she closed her eyes, "So long as there is light... there is shadow... to return everything to normal...", she looked at Snake in the eye. His entire left face was burnt, "The light... must be... extinguished..." She lifted her hand, "And when that happens... you... will be too...", Snake reached out to grab her hand. But her hand slipped from his fingers and hit the ground. Eva was dead.

Snake stared at the ground without expression and the flames an the ship continued to rage. A dark cloud passed over the moon and Craig stood up, "Come on..."

Heather raised a brow, "Huh?"

A black, armored truck pulled up alongside of the road and Drebin and the monkey came out. Snake looked up at Drebin as the man chugged his drink, "...You?"

The monkey took the drink from his hand and Drebin kneeled down, putting his hand on Snake's shoulder, "Like I said, we pride ourselves on service."

Drebin grabbed a hold of the knife that was still in Snake's shoulder and pulled it out. Snake yelled through his teeth in pain and held his hand over the wound. Drebin looked down at the monkey (Can somebody tell me it's name?), "C'mon, let's take this guy to his place."

Craig, Jordan, and Heather walked up to Drebin and he smirked at Heather, "Another friend of yours?"

Craig nodded and they walked up to the truck, getting inside from the back. Drebin wrapped Snake's arm around his shoulder and helped him onto the couch in the back. Drebin got into the driver seat and drove away.

--

Well, there ya go. I seriously need that monkeys name. Wasn't it something like Little Gray? Or is that my alternate version of Stephen King's Dreamcatcher aliens? Ah... Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Even though it's all poorly detailed but y'know. I've been tired lately... See ya next chapter... I'll try harder next time.


	8. REX

Portal to a New World

Chapter 8

REX

We were all inside of the Nomad. Raiden still on the bed, I was still sitting on it, just at the end instead. KaTrena sat in the chair across from us. Craig stood up against the wall, Jordan on the stairs, and Heather staring at the four screened computer. Otacon was sitting at his computer, and Snake was sitting on a table, the left side of his face covored by a large bandage. I still hadn't a clue about Dia's death. On the screen normally showing the world map, it was showing a video the Mk.2 was recording on Liquid's ship.--

Mk.2's veiw was directed at Naomi's heel as Liquid spoke, "We'll launch a stealth nuclear warhead at JD"

The camera shifted to Liquid while Naomi responded, "I though you couldn't launch a nuc without GW?"

"We can't. We've taken over all there heavy weapons, their guns. But the WMDs are still under JDs control. That's where REX comes in. I know where to find nucs that they can't control. Vamp, how long until REX is ready?"

The camera went over to Vamp, "All that's left is the final check. We've identified JD location through GW. An abandoned twentieth century weapon disguised as can be"

Naomi stood up from he chair and walked over to Vamp, the Mk.2 following and hiding behind her, "A clever place to hide."

Liquid, "Hmm... satilite orbit."

Vamp, "With a stealth nuc, there's no worry of the Patriots intercepting it. By the time they realize what's happening... It'll all be over."

Liquid continued off, "Once JD, the core AI, is destroyed... JDs priority will rise to one. And all the systems under JDs control will be ours to command. Now go, prepare our haven! Yes, Boss."

Naomi's foot suddenly came back and hit against the Mk.2. She moved out of the way and Vamp walked up to the Mk.2, "Hm? What the devil is this?", Vamp got down on his knees and grabbed the Mk.2. The video soon cutting off.--

On Otacon's computer desk was a new robot. Designed exactly like the Mk.2. Only a rusty red color, "The video feed from the Mk.2 cuts off here,"Otacon wasn't wearing his glasses apparently.

Snake stared at the floor, "Huh... Haven...Yeah, Drebin was saying something about that.", Snake coughed.

Otacon spoke, "In the beginning, the Patriots' System was controled by four AIs. With JD at the top. One of those AIs was GW. The Patriots thought it had been destroyed! But Liquid was able to use it as covor to slip inside The System.", he began to type on the computer. The image on the computer that produced the Mk.2's video switched back to the world map.

"GW... I knew I heard that name befo-", Snake was cut off by a series of coughs.

Otacon stood up from his computer and walked up to the world map, "Yeah, GW Patriots' AIs.", on the map, it showed five points. AL by Japan, TR in Russia, TJ at the bottom of Africa, GW at the bottom of Greenland, and JD in Mexico, "It was installed on Arsenal Gear. Emma's worm should've put it permentatly out of commision."

I looked up at the map, thinking back to MGS2, the worm that Emma programmed into the system to prevent the nuclear strike on Manhatten(sp?)

Otacon continued on, "But Liquid somehow recovered and repaired it. I'm guessing that JD is unable to reconize GW. Even though it's inside the Patriots' System... it's a blind spot! GW was written off as lost while it was still tied in. Using it lead Liquid interfere with the AI from the inside. He made contact under the diguise as Big Boss using his genetic code. Even the AI inferred protection system was fooled..."

Snake sighed, "A haven on the network... Free from oversight from the Patriots' eyes."

He began to cough lowly and Sunny came down the stairs. Jordan moving to the side so she could get through. Otacon stared at the computer, "It all makes sense now... That's why they made Arsonal go berserk five years ago! GW was onbroard."

Snake spoke as Sunny sat at the four screened computer, "Where's this haven? Where' their base?", he tried to get up, but fell down, coughing.

Otacon and Sunny rushed over to him, "Don't worry! Mei Ling is using the position of the Mk.2's transmition to predict the coarse of Liquid's ship. It's only a matter of time before we find him."

Snake's coughs died down and he choked out, "But that's not all that Liquid said... Something about REX being ready."

"REX... You mean... Shadow Moses..."

A beeping rang throughout the plane and Otacon looked over to the world map computer, "It's Cambell." (How do you spell his name?)

The screen was replaced with a live video. It was an old man with gray hair of course that was slicked back, brown eyes, and wearing a black suit. And next to him was his wife... Rose... I stared at her. She was Raiden's girlfriend in MGS2, they were gonna get married. But Raiden ended up going crazy from all his childhood memories of being a child soldier and dissapeared for five years. During that time, Rose married someone, what, thirty years older than her? She had short brown hair that cut at her jaw, and brown eyes. Wearing a dark gray sweater and tan pants.

Cambell folded his hands on the desk he sat at and spoke, (Does anybody know any anime he voices it? His voice is just that familiar...)"US military systems... are all in Liquid's hands now... The reigional systems have all been shut down. Guns are falling silent across the Earth. It's the first, total cease firing in human history."

Otacon nodded, "How the White House responding...? The public...?"

"The President has yet to make an official anouncment. But the media, is starting to pick up on it."

Snake stared at the floor before looking up at Cambell, "The information is gonna be controled anyway...", he coughed.

Cambell shook his head, "Not this time. The war economy is grounded to a complete hault. It's tough to play out a crisis on these poportions. War economy stocks are already falling into a freefall."

"They must be shooting themselve right about now in the White House..."

Jordan snickered and Cambell got up from his chair, turning his back to the camera, "In any case, America better sleep soundly while she still can. Liquid's incerection, is about to begin... The first thing he'll do, is try to destroy The System the Patriots built to control the US."

Otacon stared at the floor, "He's already taken The System..."

"No. Surpreme athorities still reside within JD, which the Patriots still command. Which is why Liquid plans to launch a nuclear strick on JD and it's orbit."

Snake spoke, "But Liquid only controls SOP. And SOP only controls guns and small firarms. Unless he gains surpreme supriotiry(sp). Liquid can't use America's nucs and missles. So how's he gonna launch this strike?"

Cambell turned around, "Good question, the US converted its nuclear arsenal to reliable replacment warheads two years ago."

Otacon nodded off, "RRWs."

"Yes, the core of the RRWs is now completely ID controled by the SOP system. You'd need supreme authority with JD itself to control them. And they can be shut down remotely in case of an emergency."

"All the old nucs were pulled out of service when they deployed the replacements."

Snake spoke, "If Liquid can't use the nucs, then...", he stood up from the small table, "Then what's his plan?"

Otacon's eyes widened in realization, "That's it...! He's going to use REX!"

"What...?"

"REX was scrapped before the Sons of the Patriots system was implimented!"

"Of course... The Rail Gun."

Cambell sat down in his chair and sighed, "Indeed... REX's Rail Gun can launch a stealth nuclear warhead into space, uncontrained by The System. In short, it's the only device they have that can launch a nuc. Liquid's going to use it to kill JD. To delive the end to the Patriots' reign."

Otacon looked up at him, "Cambell, where's REX now?"

"I think you know... a long forgotten base... in US terrritory, outside the Patriots' control... The place where Liquid made his place debew, his momument. Off the Alaskin coast. In the Fox Islands."

Snake gritted his teeth, "Shadow Moses Island..."

"If Liquid destroys JD, and his GW assums total control over The System... He'll have the world on his fingertips... And no one... will be able to stop him... Not even the Patriots... You are the only ones who can save us now... Snake, I'm counting on you. Defeat Liquid, and put an end to his enserection."

The transition ended and the computer screen returned to the world map. Snake fell over while coughing, propping himself up on one of the tables. He grabbed the syringe from his back pocket and stabbed it into his neck, injecting himself. I shook my head, "How does he even do that...?... I hate needles..."

Snake was wearing a black sweater and army pants. No bandana, and the left side of his face had a large bandage over it. He yelled through his teeth and Otacon behind him stared in worry. Snake struggled to his feet, but fell over and sat himself on the table. Otacon ripped the syringe from Snake's hand and turned away, "Enough is enough, Snake... You can't take anymore of this!", Otacon walked over to the computer with the world map on the screen.

Snake growled, "I'm not dead yet...!"

"That's not what I mean! You can't beat Liquid...", he faced Snake, "He's got the Patriots' own control system on his side. Not only are weapons useless... But the US military is in shambles... And even if it weren't, Liquid's got enough men and machines to match it."

Snake fell foward a bit and coughed more. Otacon kneeled down next to him and put his hands on Snake's shoulders, "Things can't be any worse..."

Jordan snorted, "That's not very positive..."

Otacon snapped, "Then what do you suggest?!"

She scowled and looked away, glaring at the wall. Otacon looked at the floor, "Listen, Snake... We've lost..."

Snake stopped coughing, but spoke with his voice worse than usual, "Otacon..."

Otacon shook and his voice was pained, he sounded like he were about to cry just as well, "We never stood a chance...!"

Snake put his hand on Otacon's shoudler, "It's not about winning or losing... I know... we started this.", Snake stood up and stared at the floor. He then looked over at Raiden and walked toward him, "It's our duty to finish it..."

Sunny ran in front of Raiden's unconsious body and held her arms out in the way of protecting him"

"Sunny..."

"No! Jack can't go! H-He's not ready yet! H-He need to-"

I gasped, Raiden began to move and put his hand on Sunny's shoulder. Speaking in either radio or voice, I couldn't tell, "Let me go, Sunny..."

He still had his head turned away and the oxygen mask over his mouth. I stood up from the bed and stood at his side, "Raiden...?"

Sunny grabbed his hand, "N-No... Y-Your dialosis i-isn't done yet..."

I grimced and Raiden looked at Sunny, then me. I shook my head, agreeing with Sunny. Snake turned to Otacon and he said the same, "He's not ready yet."

Raiden spoke lowly, "Snake...", he removed the oxygen mask, speaking in his human voice, "I'll be fine."

Sunny didn't move from her position. Snake walked up to Sunny and put his hands on her shoulders. (They like to do that, don't they?)Snake nodded and Sunny put her arms down, looking at the floor. She walked away and Raiden spoke, "From now on... I'm living my life by my own will..."

He began to sit up and I made fists with my hands. The cords on his back connecting him to the bed, which was circulating the dialosis into his body, pulled him back down. Snake looked down at him, "Raiden..."

"I won't live the proxy life... A slave to someone else's will..."

"I'm a shadow... One that no light will shine on... As long as you follow me, you'll never see the day..."

Raiden sat up again, this time, snapping away from the cords. "You... and I...", he slid his legs off from the bed and onto the floor, "are both pawns in proxy war... But once this is over... We _will _have our freedom."

I stepped foward, "Raiden?"

He kept speaking to Snake, "I'll release you. It's the only way I will ever be free."

Snake spoke, "Raiden, five years ago... that's not what I meant."

He shook his head, "I've got nothing to lose."

Snake sighed, "Don't be an idiot. You know you've got someone to protect."

Raiden scoffed, "It was never going to work out for me. It even rained the day I was born..."

"You've got it all wrong. You were the lighting in that rain... You can still shine through the darkness..."

Raiden stared at the floor, "The lightning..."

"Raiden, look at me."

Raiden did so and Snake removed the bandage covoring his burn, "Do you see this? I have no future. In a few months... I'm going to be a weapon of mass destruction."

Heather looked at KaTrena in question and she just turned away. Snake continued, "You... you have a family..."

Raiden growled and his face twisted in anger. He stood up swiftly and he grabbed Snake's shoulders, "I have no family!", his voice broke on the last word.

I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes.

Raiden began to whisper, "I have nothing...", he looked at Snake in the eye and fell down. I ran to him and kneeled down, "R-Raiden?"

"I have... always been alone... Always..."

I grabbed Raiden's sides and struggled to put him on his back. I stared down at him and Sunny came up too, hugging him. (Once again to my friends. In MGS2, Raiden was the main charecter. You had to save Sunny. Or... well... it's complicated... If Raiden died, then so would Sunny. After MGS2, he went against the Patriots to save Sunny. Beacuse... they kidnapped her and... ARGH!)

Raiden continued to speak, "Don't leave me here... alone..."

Sunny looked up at Snake and he spoke, "This is my fight. My destiny."

Sunny tightened her arms around Raiden and a beeping noise rang. The computer with the world map switched to a live video. It was a young woman with short, brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing an army outfit. It was Mei Ling, "Dr. Emmerich? I got the results back. It's official, he's on Shadow Moses Island. We lost Metal Gear Mk.2's signal along the way.", while she was talking, Snake and I were helping Raiden onto the bed, "But the ship is headed in the direction of Shadow Moses. This an picture of the island taken by civilian imagry satalite.", she began to type something on the computer and a small picture of the island came up on the lower right hand corner. The island was in the shape of an hourglass almost. (Shadow Moses Island was were the first MGS took place)"The sealine is rising due to global warming. Have you heard that the entire Fox arcepelago(SP!! it's a group of isle) is underwater? The surviving islanders have already evacuated."

Snake spoke, "Liquid's arrival there can only mean one thing."

Otacon looked at Snake, "He _is_ going to use REX." (REX is a type of Metal Gear, a weapon of mass destruction, created by Otacon in the first MGS)

"That's how it looks from here. All the Metal Gears after REX were imbended with system IDs."

"Then what about REX? What did Washington do with it?"

"The Nuclear Disposal Facility on Shadow Moses hasn't been touched since the inccident."

"That was nine years ago..."

I sat down at the foot of the bed and Raiden looked at me. I pursed my lips and stood back up.

Mei Ling spoke, "The President of Arms Tech. and the DARPA Cheif are both dead. And the Secretary of Defence was arrested. By the time Shadow Moses was over, there wasn't anyone left alive that could do anything with it. It was as if nothing had ever happened. The data was either falsified or erased so no trases would be left behind. We were exhiled to desk jobs for the same reason. REX and the nuc are still where they are from nine years ago, untouched..."

"A forsaken island... A haven."

Snake took out a cigarette and dropped it in the process. He sat down in the chair next to me, at the end of Raiden's bed, and picked it up, putting it in his mouth. Mei Ling continued, "I'd say more like a forgotten island. And it's sinking too..."

"I thought I'd never go back..."

"It'll take me awhile to get there. But I'll be backing you up from aboard the Missouri! She's the only ship in the fleet that's still able to move. Since it was decomissioned before The System was put in place. And Hawaii isn't that far away!", her smile faded and she leaned foward, "Otacon! You're not wearing your glasses anymore?!"

Otacon made the hand gesture to push his glasses up, but not having any one made him look like an idiot, "Well, uh... I-I switched to contacts."

Mei Ling laughed, "I'll see you at Shadow Moses!", she stood up from her chair and put her Navy captain hat on, "He who submitts to Heaven shall live, he who defys Heaven shall perish!", she saluted to the camera and the transmition ended.

Otacon stared at the floor, "I have to atone for my past too... REX is a beast, created from my research."

I yawned and stretched, "Well, we all have our inner demons!"

Craig rolled his eyes, "Your face is a demon."

"Shut up!", I jumped up from sitting on the bed and Craig ran up the stairs, jumping three steps at a time.

"JACK'S A LESBIAN SEAGULL!"

Raiden on the bed snarled, "What?!"

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN! And stop calling me Jack!", everyone looked at me. I stopped and calmed almost immediately, "He-uh... my nickname is Jack..."

Jordan smirked, "I thought it was Herbie."

I sighed and sat back down on the bed, "Yeah, it was Tony at fist, then Jack. But then I began to like the name Jack, so now it's Herbie. I don't nessessarily understand the sudden change. I mean, I hate the name Herbie, and- wait..." I JUST then realized that Craig had called me Jack because Raiden was RIGHT there, "Craig, you faggot!"

I bolted up the stairs and Craig was in the kitchen, laughing. I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my arm and threw me down to the ground. Downstairs, Snake just shook his head, "So is that Criag's little sister?"

KaTrena nodded, "Yep... As you can tell, they don't normally get along..."

Heather looked over to KaTrena, "Hey, KaT? Does Tonya know... about Dia...?"

She looked down at the floor, "No... I should probably tell her..."

Otacon and Raiden looked at KaTrena and Otacon asked, "Dia?"

"Yeah... Tonya's best friend Dia, she died fighting Raging Raven..."

A loud crash came from upstairs and Snake growled, "Keep it down!"

Craig's laugh boomed and another crash followed. Snake shook his head, "Damn kids..."

Sunny frowned and looked upstairs, "Uh, c-can you p-please be more c-carefull?"

A large thud came right after and my scream, "AHHH! You JERK, that hurts!"

Jordan shook her head, "Oh, yeah, Tonya. That's going to totally kill his feelings..."

"OW!"

KaTrena sighed, "I don't think this would be a good idea to tell her right now."

Suddenly, I came tumbling down the stairs and I ran into Jordan on the steps. Jordan came down with me to the floor and she yelled, "Okay, THAT'S IT!"

She stood up and made fists, "I'm taking you out so I don't have to hear it anymore!"

I stood up shakily, "Ah... I just got punched and fell down the stairs though!"

"I don't care!"

Raiden sat up from the bed and looked around Snake to get a better veiw. Sunny backed up and Jordan threw a punch at me. It hit me in the gut and I choked. I stomped on her foot and broaght my knee up into her stomach. She grunted and pushed me away, then throwing another punch. I ducked and it just missed my face and I tackled her, throwing her against the wall. Otacon stepped foward and grabbed ahold of the collar of my shirt, "Hey, we don't need any fights!"

I growled, "She started it!"

"You're acting like a bunch of teenagers!"

"We ARE teenagers!"

Everyone in the room stopped and everyone looked at Otacon and me. Otacon let go of my shirt, "You look to be in your twenties if you ask me."

I rubbed my stomach with my right hand, my left hand rubbing my right shoulder, "Ugh, what are you talking about? I've been mistaken for being over my age, but not by four years..."

Rachel spoke up for the first time, "Y'know, he's got a point. I don't think we're fourteen anymore..."

We all looked at eachother with wide eyes. Craig came down the stairs, "Okay, what's going on?", he looked at me rubbing my sores and he laughed.

Raiden muttered out, "What do you mean by, your not fouteen 'anymore'?"

I turned to him and shrugged, "I... don't know... the last thing I remember was-"

Snake continued on, "Being in your house, in your living room. And suddenly woke up in some place you didn't know. All off you have the same story, don't you?"

We nodded and he looked at Otacon. Otacon scratched his head, "Uh, I don't know for sure but... do you guys have any history of having amnesia?"

I snapped my head in his direction, "Amnesia?! No! Bad memory, yes, but amnesia? Never."

"Well, that could be the case."

Heather shook her head, "I find it hard to believe that all eight of us could have amnesia."

"It's a low possibility, but it could happen."

I sighed, "Then there must be one heck of a gap, seeing as I was last fourteen, and now, what? Twenty one? It's like a screwed up version of that movie, thirteen going on thirty. Only I'm not as old, and there's no 'magic' involved."

Otacon pressed his lips into a thin line, "I think you guys all have amnesia. It would only make sense."

I looked at all of my friends and walked over to Craig, grabbing his arm, "We need to talk."

He gave me a look, "About what?"

I sighed harshly and walked up the stairs, "Just come on."

Craig actually decided to follow me upstairs. Upstairs was a small kitchen. A mini fridge, some cabinets, counters, a sink, quite tipcal. I balanced myself against the sink and crossed my arms, "Craig, we ARE in the game Metal Gear Solid 4."

"So? What are we suppose to do then? Go downstairs and tell Snake to his face that we're from a different world and his life is a game? I think that wouldn't be very smart."

I nodded, "Then what are we suppose to do? Mandy's... dead... And Dia's still missing. For all we know, she could be dead too! And I'll be damned if that happens!", I sighed and stared at the floor, "I guess we'll just have to... live it through, y'know? Maybe things will be back to normal when Snake kills Liquid."

"Tch! I don't wanna go back! This is awesome!"

I stared at him, appalled, "But... What about your friends? Your brothers? Your _mom_?!"

"I don't care! I'm staying!"

I groaned and began to walk downstairs, "You're unbelieveable..."

As soon as I reached the bottom steps, Snake stood up from his chair, "Alright, fine, you're comming with. Just don't get in the way..."

Jordan was sitting on the steps again, she snickered, "Isn't that the point of them going? They're distractions!", she bursted out laughing and Heather and KaTrena glared at her. She quieted down and shook her head, "Kidding... You guys know I love you... In a totally straight way."

I blinked, "What's up?"

Heather spoke, "KaTrena and I are going with Snake to Shadow Moses Island."

My eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Wow, he's letting you come with?"

Craig was right behind me made me jump when he spoke, "Let me guess. You're going to run out into the open and get shot down so that Snake can pinpoint the snipers?"

He laughed and Jordan looked at him, "You're worse than me!... And you actually mean everything you say!"

He nodded with a grin and I walked up to Snake, "Craig's going too right?"

Snake nodded, "He's helped before, he can again."

"W-What about... can I come too?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I've already got two girls with me that can't fight, I don't need another..."

I growled, "I can fight! I'm not afraid of shooting anyone! I can help too, just like Craig! Please, I wanna help too! I'm not gonna just sit around being useless, pluse, I'm no freeloader, I need to repay my stay here!"

"...Fine..."

I smirked and nodded, "Thank you!"

Jordan behind me was snickering, "Oh, yeah, you're going to be a real help."

"Don't even start with me, red head."

Jordan rose to her feet, taller than me by quite a bit, "You wanna fight, blondie!?"

"You wanna die?!"

Otacon got between us before we could start anything again, "Hey, I said no fighting! Both of you, knock it off!", Jordan sat back down on the stairs and I sat down at the end of Raiden's bed, Otacon sighed harshly, "I'm beginning to wonder if your still fourteen right now..."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. All of my friends were just ignoring Jordan and I. Rachel, Heather, and KaTrena were just chatting with eachother. Jordan talking to Craig while Otacon got on his computer, as did Sunny. Snake went upstairs to do... whatever he was going to do. My eyes wandered around the room untill I looked at Raiden's bloodstained trench. Just then remembering I 'lent' my MP3 to him, "Hey... Raiden?"

He looked over to me and I asked, "Um... Don't tell me that you didn't lose my MP3... 'cause that was 2GB of my life..."

He smirked a bit, actually finding the humor in it and looked over at his trench, "It should be in my coat..."

I nodded and hopped off from the bed, grabbing th coat and while searching the pockets I spoke, "Y'know, I always wanted a trench. My sister has one, but I never really had the money to buy myself anything. Then again, I don't think my dad would allow it 'cause it's too 'gothic'. Becaue, I'm suppose to be 'girly'."

I found my MP3 finally and pulled it out, the second I looked at it I twitched, "Um...?"

Raiden looked at it and frowned, "Oh... sorry..."

The majority of the small thing was overlapped in dry blood. White blood. I sighed and put it in my pocket, "S'alright, as long as it still works.", I laughed a bit, "Besides, it's sorta my fault, I should've know this would happen."

Raiden sighed and nodded, "So... your nickname is Jack?"

I laughed, "Yeah, Craig likes to do that. At least he doesn't call me 'Little Girly Man' anymore... Y'know, you've never told me your name. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though, I can understand if you don't."

Even if I already knew his name, I wanted to know if Raiden thought me as annoying or if we were at the very least friends. Raiden spoke low, "My name is Jack.", his smirk grew, "Almost ironic that your brother calls you Jack."

I laughed and put my face in my hands, "Wow... I betcha a hundred bucks that he's gonna call me that around you on purpose now, just to piss me off, "I laughed and Heather suddenly spoke from across the room to me.

"You two sure seem to be having fun."

I grinned at her and shrugged. Raiden said nothing. I then asked him, "Hey... I was wondering... What do you prefer? Jack or Raiden? I mean... I don't know which to call you..."

He sighed and stared at the wall, "I'm not sure. It just wouldn't be good to call me Jack during certain times..."

I nodded, "Well, I'ma gonna call you Raiden! It makes you sound... ninja!", I laughed and he smiled a bit. Well, hey! Look at that! I can make him smile! Yay!

Snake came from upstairs and Otacon turned around in his chair, "We're almost there, Snake."

Hearing this too, Heather, KaTrena, Craig, and I stood up. I looked back at Raiden with a smile, "Well, got any helpfull tips for me?"

He shrugged, "Uh... Don't die?"

I laughed again, dispite Raiden having a dry humor, I still thought it as funny, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind!"

"Good luck, I guess."

I snorted, "I'm gonna need more than just luck to save my sorry ass...", the smile returned, "So I guess I'm comming back filled with bullet holes!"

Otacon was typing on his computer when he spoke, "Everyone all set?"

We all nodded, this wasn't going to be easy... I wonder... if we'll all make it back alive? Will another one of us die? Just like Mandy? Will we get seperated like Dia?... I wonder about her... Is she okay...? Sighing, KaTrena turned to me, "Hey, Tonya, I've got a question."

"Okay, shoot."

She scratched the back of her head and Heather spoke, "Do you know anything about Raging Raven?"

I blinked, "Raging Raven? Um... Well, I know a bit. Just like Laughing Octopus, she has a traumatic past. Something about being a prisoner during a war. Even after the war, the soldiers left her and all of the other captives in their cells to rott. Soon, after days of being stuck there, crows began to flock and feed on the dead bodies. Before they knew it, the ravens were feeding on live people. Eventually, she was the last one left, all the ravens attacked her. In a desperate attempt to stay alive, she faught back against the birds. Ripping them apart in rage. She broke free from the cell, I don't know how, but she saught after the soldiers that caught and held her captive, and she killed them. All at the age of about eight. Her intence rage and the evil birds that contined to flock her gave her the name, Raging Raven."

Heather nodded, "Oh... I was just wondering..."

"Were... you at the fight against her or something...?"

"Y-Yeah, I was. I was with Eva while Craig, Snake, Jordan, and...Dia faught."

A smile stretched across my face, "Dia?! Really?! Where is she?! Did you get seperated from her for something, c'mon, why didn't tell me earlier!? This is great! Are we going to look for her soon?"

Heather shoulders begand to shake and KaTrena looked away at the floor. As did Craig and Snake. I looked at all of them and then at Otacon, then Raiden and Sunny, "...Guys...? Is there somthing you're not telling me...?"

Heather spoke, her voice breaking on the last word, "Dia's... dead..."I stared at her, astonished, "W-What...? She's... d-d...", I couldn't even finishe the sentence. My best friend... she...

A pain ripped at my chest and I couldn't feel my knees anymore, like they buckled up at a dangerous level and snapped in half. My stomach churned like I was about to throw up, and my head hurt. Just like one of those irritating headaches where you wanna rip your hair out and scream. I could no longer see the faces of my friends, or could even realize I was no longer breathing. Heather stepped foward and reached a hand out, "Tonya..? Are... are you okay...?"

Craig surprisingly enough came up and pushed Heather out of the way, "Hey, Jack! Wake up!... Lesbian... Tonya! Tonya!"

The voice of my step brother fadded off into unintellegeble mutters as I felt myself fall. I heard the loud thud of me hitting the floor, but only heard murmurs of the frantic voices around me. As my vision blurred more and more until it became utter black, I knew I had fainted... and that my friend was dead.


	9. Making a Difference

Portal to a New World

Chapter 9

Making a Difference

Hey, sorry for not writing for, like, months... Well, this chapter beginning should be at least a bit interesting. As for originality? Uh... Sorry, not much of _that_ here... Well, enjoi!

--

I woke up to a large pain on the side of my head. I groaned and instincivly held my hand up to my head, "Argh... Why does my head hurt so bad...?"

"You fainted."

My eyes opened at the sound of Raiden's sctratchy voice. I was still in the nomad, so was everyone else. I was propped up in the chair across from Raiden's bed, I shook my head, but that only made the headache worse, "I'm guessing I hit my head?"

He nodded simply and Jordan came up to my side from behind, "Awake I see."

I turned around and looked at her, taking my hat off to stimutate my head better, "Hey, Jordan...? Did they leave yet?"

She shook her head once and smiled, "Nope, but we're almost there. Like, five- ten more minutes."

Heather walked into the room from upstairs with a bannana, staring at it oddly and began to eat it, I turned to her, "Uh... can I help you?"

She finished the fruit, but kept staring at the thing, "Y'know what I hate...?"

"...What?"

"That little bit of bannana at the bottom of the peel that you never wanna eat..."

I raised my eyebrows at her and Raiden gave her a look, "..."

She walked back up the stairs. I groaned and sighed, putting my hat back on without bothering to tuck my hair back up into it, "This is gay..."

Raiden sat up from the bed, his eyes wincing slightly in pain as he almost disconnected the wires from his back. I guess they put him back on the dialosis, not just that, but they were transfusing white blood into him too from some other wires connected into his arms. I just stared at him, frowning. Raiden spoke, "It'd be best if you stayed. You're not up to it."

I scowled and sneared, "I'm going!"

Jordan and Raiden stared at me, a bit shocked. I continued, "I'm not about to be just as useless as I always am! I'm going to something for a change, alright?! I...", I lowered my voice and my eyes dropped to the floor... Thinking of my dead friend, Dia, "Dia would never forgive me if I just sit around and do nothing."

Jordan's eyebrows furried and she walked around the chair, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips, "Dia wouldn't want you out there killing yourself!"

I stood up from the chair, looking up at Jordan, she was a lot taller than I was, "What about Heather and KaTrena?! They're going! And have you ever seen them fight for real?! NO! THEY are the ones who'll get killed!"

Jordan gritted her teeth, "What, you believe I didn't try to convince them not to go?! I care about my friends dieing, I'm just trying to prevent another one of us to end up like Mandy and Dia!"

I rolled my eyes at her and sat back down in the dark chair, "Whatever Jordan."

She huffed and stomped off. For a second, I swore I saw her eyes watering, but... if we were going to survive this, we're all going to have to be tough.

Raiden stared at me and I spat, "What? You wanna say something too!?"

He frowned at me, not exactly liking being yelled at, "It's admiring that you're risking your life for helping us, but you don't have to be suicidal."

I sighed and put my right hand over my face, grabbing my hat with the other hat and ripping it off, throwing it down on the floor, "I just don't know anymore... If Dia died fighting... It's just... she was trained with guns and she still died.", my voice broke, "I wish I could go home, but... that would only make me a coward. And that would only mean that I was still just a child... I don't want to be useless any longer, I hate it! I hate being weak!"

Raiden grunted as he propped himself up on an elbow, "That's not true. You're friends claimed that you stood up to Laughing Octopus."

I snorted, keeping my hand over my face, "Yeah, barely. I still couldn't save Mandy..."

He sighed harshly, "Keep denying everything won't get you anywhere!"

I growled and I slammed my hand down on my knee, glaring at him. The heavy feeling in my chest was rising. I didn't know if this was comming from PMS or what, but it was most definately a word vomit, "I could say the same about you!", I stood up from the chair and took a step toward at him, "You gave up on everything you did and ran! You left Rosemary! You just left everyday, got drunk, and didn't come back until late at night! You never helped her when she was pregnant with your kid! You never helped when she was having trouble with her problems! You never helped her when she was lost! You could've done something, you could've stayed home and consoled her. Did you? No! You whipped out the achohol and drank your problems away, could Rose? No! She was pregnant, which _really_ helped her situation! You paid no mind to her greif because you were drowning in your own! She worried every damn day about you! She worried day in and day out while you were out drinking your troubles away! But did you even bother to even think about how she felt, how much she cared...?", my angry voice began to quiet as I grew more sad, and more afraid of Raiden's reaction to this rant, he was staring at the floor, glaring hard, his brows furried, his teeth clenched, his shoulders shaking.

"She was scared for you every night you left... she was worried you'd hurt somebody, worse, she was afraid that _you_ would get hurt... She couldn't fully understand your feelings, it's true, what would she know, what would anybody know about what you've been through...? Nothing can compare to losing your parents and being a child soldier, being forced to kill people at the age of six... I can only imagine the pain... but you've _got_ to wake up, Jack! Wake up from that nightmare and face it, face that you were being a total ass to the people who only wanted to help. Wake up and face Rosemary. Apologize for not being there, apologize for being a horrible fiancee and father... When you're bit by a snake, your suppose to suck out the poison, it's high time you suck all the poison out of your life, Jack."

I tensed, waiting for Raiden to start yelling back at me. But when he didn't I raised a brow, "Uh... Raiden?"

He didn't say anything and I knotted my hands up in my hair, worried, "Oh my God, I am so sorry, Jack! I-I-I was being stupid! I didn't mean any of that! I'm sorry! I-"

"It's fine."

I blinked, "Eh?"

He sighed shakily and relaxed on the bed, "I know... that what I did was completely wrong but... I didn't know what to do... Back then... Back then, I was stupid, and blind."

I looked down the floor as he spoke lowly, "I can't redo the things I've done. And they're things I can't fix. No matter how much I wish I could change them, no matter how much I wish I could relive my life, I can't. You're right, I have to clean myself up, and face the truth. And I'll start that by finishing this war. I can't go back with Rose, she's with Campbell now. Even if I could, we weren't for eachother. We live in two seperate worlds. She lives in a peaceful state of mind and helping other people to getting them into it too as a psychologist. I... I live in a world of war, and blood. I don't have room for a family, or love, or peace. I was born into this world, and I stand by inside of it."

I sighed and sat down in the chair, "Raiden...", I sighed again, a bit more tiredly, "Jack, look at me."

He turned his head hesitantly and I stared at him. his gray-green eyes meeting my blue ones, "Even if you don't realize it. I'll be here with you. So will Otacon, and Snake, and Sunny simply adores you. Don't forget, your not alone. Not even in that world of war you speak of. Because it's in that world of war that we stand along side of you in.", I smiled a bit, "Even me, don't forget, when you go off to fight Gekko or Vamp or Liquid, I'll come, I want to help with this war as much as you do, and I'm willing to risk my life to make a change for the better. Are you listening, Jack? I'll stand by your side 'till the end."

We stared at eachother for a few minutes, not looking away for even a second. Funny, I've never been good and these kind of things. Giving some sort of speech to somebody to help them. That was usually KaTrena or Heather's job, not mine, I was usually the one to cause the need for the speech. But Raiden... he needed somebody. Somebody to understand how he feels about being in this war, about living nothing but war all his life and his hatred for the Patriots. Hatred for what they did to him, for turning him into a cyborg. Looking at him now, it seems almost hard to believe that the only human parts left of him are his head, heart, and spine. Then again, you can only see it that way once you've looked past the jaw protector...

Raiden knocked me back into reality by speaking, "I don't understand... how can you feel so devoted to me? You hardly know me."

I smiled wider and laughed a bit, "Because, you were the first person I saw, Jack. And when I was dieing, you saved my life. I've said it before, I'll say it again, I'll stay by your side 'till the end.", I folded my hands together and a glint of evil sparked in my eyes, "Besides, I know more about you than you realize..."

He stared at me with a suspicious look and I broke out laughing. Seeing this, he smiled a bit back at me, "You know..."

I quieted and turned my attention back him, "Hm?"

A huge sense of releif washed over me as his smile brightened more than I thought it could, "You're... you're really something, Tonya..."

I smiled plainly at him, "Thank you."

"Uh... I want to ask something, how did you know that much about me? I haven't spoken a word to anybody and you..."

"Oh! That! I-uh... I heard from... somebody... Honestly, it was from Campbell..."

Raiden's eyes narrowed, "I see..."

I tired to break the tension, "I'm sorry that I brought it up! I'll keep my mouth shut from now on! Sorry!"

Raiden only shook his head, "No... It's fine... I have no reason to be angry with you."

Otacon just then walked up to us with a stern expression, "We're leaving."

I nodded, "Okay", I got up from my seat and Raiden spoke, "Hey."

I turned around, "Yes?"

He did his best to sit up and I frowned from the effort needed to do so, I could only imagine his position right now. Raiden reached for his trench and picked it up, handing it to me, "Here, I know it's a bit... roughed up... But I don't have much else to offer. It's cold on Shadow Moses Island."

I just stared at him and a swelling feeling of relief washed over me in acception. Raiden was really a nice guy, he was only confused with his life, and only need guidence... Someone to be there for him, even after everything that's happened. Even on the battlefeild. I was ready to be that someone. I took the black trench, even with all of the white blood stains and smiled, "Thank you, Jack."

Just before I began to walk away, he spoke, "Tonya...'I 'm lending it to you... meaning you'll have to return it. In other words, I don't want this to be the last time I see you.'"

The loud beating of the helecopter blades drowned out every noise in the copper, including the snowstorm just outside. Craig and I were sitting next to eachother, across from us was Rachel, Heather, and Snake, Heather in the middle. Snake was lying his head up against the seat, asleep. I sighed and scratched the back of my head, Craig spoke, "So, Herbie, what encouraged you to come along with?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just was bored I guess. I looked up at Rachel, "So... Rachel, why you and not KaTrena?"

She looked up at me, "Huh? Oh, uh... I don't know. KaTrena chikened out and I said I'll come with. Craig said that Vamp was gonna be in this mission, and I wanted to meet him so I came!"

She laughed and I rolled my eyes, "Uh, he's the bad guy, Rachel!"

"So?!"

"You're impossible!"

Snake suddenly jolted up from his sleep, his hard pants comming out as white mist from the cold and his eyes widened. Craig stared at him, surprised, "Nightmare?", you could hear in his voice he was trying to repress laughing.

Otacon looked back for a second before looking back ahead, "You okay, Snake?"

He nodded a bit and stared at the ground, "I was having that dream again..."

Otacon's jaw flexed as he spoke, "...We're here..."

Everyone looked out the window. There was a heavy blizzard brewing, snow covoring the ground completely, only some pine trees in sight because the other half was covored by the white out.

As we hovored closer down to the snowy ground, Snake slid the door open. Rachel swallowed hard, "I'm not sure about this..."

Craig's booming laugh made Rachel jump, "No turning back now, chinese!"

"I'm korean!"

Craig huffed, "Same thing."

"No it's-", she was cut off when Craig pushed her out the helecopter and she fell onto the ground. Heather gasped and I smaked Craig's shoulder. He looked at me, appalled, "Tonya?! What're you doing?! Pushing your friends out of the chopper...", he shook his head at me and waved a finger in my face, tsking. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever, Craig."

Snake stepped off from the helecopter and yelled out in pain on impact, holding onto his back. Rachel slowly got back up and limped up to him, "Hey, you okay?"

Snake nodded, "Yeah, come on, we don't have much time left..."

She nodded and Craig was just about to jump off when Heather stopped him, "Uh, Craig?"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Uh..."

He sighed and grabbed her, sweeping her up so that she was in his arms, she screamed, "What're you doing?! Put me down!"

He walked over to the door, "Okay!"

She screamed again and wrapped her arms around his neck, "No, wait! I changed my mind, don't!"

He laughed and jumped from the helecopter, Heather screaming on the way down. Craig landed on his feet and hissed from the landing, "Ow..."

Heather squirmed and got out from his grasp, "That's what you get for carring me along with!"

"I thought you needed help!"

"I did, but not _that_ way!"

Another scream was heard as I landed next to Craig, immediately falling over and rubbing my ankled, "Ah, fuck that hurt!"

The helecopter flew off and Snake sighed, setting the Mk. 3 on it's feet. We all walked up to him and he spoke, "Let's go, stay close."

Poke…..poke…  
"Will you stop that?!" Otacon yelled in annoyance.  
"Sorry, it's just that your hair feels…so cool!" Jordan laughed.  
"Uh, Jordan, maybe we should stop bugging him…" KaTrena trailed off.  
"Chill, KaT." Jordan replied, rolling her eyes. "All I'm doing is poking at his hair.  
"Well, it's getting kind of annoying, so can you just cut it out?" He didn't bother turning around; it would probably annoy him more to see her laughing face. After a moment, though, it grew quiet, and the poking stopped. He sighed in relief, and got back to work on his computer.  
Poke poke……poke…..  
"You're right!" Sunny giggled. "His hair does feel soft!"  
"Doesn't it, though?" Jordan asked excitedly.  
"Stop poking me already!!" Otacon shouted, turning his chair around and standing up. However, he hadn't realized that Jordan had been standing right behind him. He found himself face to face with her, their chests brushed up against each other. A light pink colored both of their cheeks and Otacon shivored, "I-I... uh..."He sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just that, this is very important. Could you please go and, maybe do something else?"  
"Yeah, alright then," Jordan agreed, rolling her eyes. A sudden grinned lit up her face. "Hey Otacon?"  
He frowned. "What?"  
"Poke!" she laughed joyfully as she poked Otacon in the forehead. Then, she spun around and ran at full speed out of the room, laughing evilly as she did. "KaTrena-chan, Sunny! Let us escape! On forth!"  
KaTrena sweatdropped and, with a quick apology to Otacon, followed, with Sunny coming more hesitantly behind her.  
Otacon twitched his eye. After a sigh, he finally turned around back to his computer. Jordan, KaT, and Sunny were all sitting around a table.  
"So, what d'ya like to do? Any hobbies?" Jordan asked Sunny conversationally. It wasn't well known, but Jordan secretly had a soft spot for children.  
"Umm…I'm pretty good at using a computer…and I like to cook!" she said happily.  
Jordan and KaT both grimaced. They had tried Sunny's eggs that morning, and they weren't in any hurry to experience Sunny's cooking again.  
"Anything else?" Jordan asked, trying to hide her uneasy expression. "KaTrena, have you got any ideas?"  
"Well…" KaT started slowly. "We can teach her something new to do. Hey, that rhymed!"  
"Good idea KaT," Jordan agreed happily, relieved. "Hmm, what to teach…"  
"I know! We can teach her about the happiness and joyfulness of the world we live, and the beauty that surrounds us if we simply look for it!" KaTrena sang dramatically.  
Jordan gave KaTrena a blank stare.. "……You have problems," Jordan sighed, flicking her friend in the forehead. Hard, as usual.  
"Oww! How could you, Jordan? You've killed my soul!" KaTrena cried, than began "sobbing" into her hands.  
"Well, I think that it sounds pretty. Kind of like a song."  
"Than that's what we're gonna teach you!" Jordan declared, still grinning. "I shall give you an example!"  
Jordan led KaTrena and Sunny to the door that led into the room where Otacon was working.  
She cleared her throat, than began singing a random poem in her overly loud voice.

There's this guy that I know who's name is Otacon,  
Who sits on his computer and works all day long.  
The fact that he has no real life is quite sad,  
And as I'm singing this song, he's probably getting mad!

The three girls burst out into fits of laughter. Otacon slowly turned his chair around, his eye twitching repeatedly. It really wasn't so hard to doubt that these girls were fourteen anymore…or at least, that their minds were. Jordan suddenly stopped laughing, an uncomfortable expression passing over her face.  
"Hey, uh…….does this place have a bathroom?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Sunny replied cheerfully. "It's down that way, second door to the left."  
"I need to use it, too!" KaTrena admitted in embarrassment.  
"Too bad! I get to use it first!" Jordan declared.  
"What? W-wait-" KaTrena stammered.  
"Race me for it!" Jordan shouted, than quickly ran off in the direction that Sunny had pointed in.  
"Hey, Jordan! Wait up!" KaTrena called, chasing after her.  
The two girls made it into the bathroom at the same time, knocking each other to the floor.  
"Oww! KaT, get off a'me!" Jordan griped.  
"Sorry, sorry! I'm tryin!'"  
Finally, the two managed to get upright, standing in the small bathroom.  
"Thank God…" Jordan sighed. Suddenly, an image in the bathroom mirror caught her attention. She looked closer at it, than hastily backed away from the mirror. "Holy shit!"  
"What?" KaTrena asked, peering in closer as well. Her eyes widened.  
"Is that…is that really me?" both girls asked at the same time, dumbfounded.  
"Oh my God, I'm in the best shape of my life!" Jordan said in amazement, transfixed on the image of her reflection. "KaT, why didn't you TELL me I looked like this?"  
"What d'ya mean? You didn't know?"  
"I haven't been near a mirror since we got here!" Jordan yelled frantically.  
"Well, what about me?!" KaTrena asked. "LOOK at me!"  
"But KaTrena, you've ALWAYS looked really pretty…"  
"I have not! And either way, it's nothing compared to how I look now!"  
Both girls were quiet then, just staring at themselves.  
"We're so much older…" Jordan muttered. "Do you think…this is how we'll look when we grow up?"  
KaTrena shook her head. "You, maybe. But not me."  
Jordan rolled her eyes. "My God, KaTrena. Why can't you just accept that you're a super pretty ninja zombie girl with one of the awesomest busts ever?!"(Wow, Jordan, getting kinda lesbian there, don'tcha think?)  
"Jordan!" KaTrena cried, instinctively covering her chest.

Jordan grinned, glad to have distracted her friend. She looked back at the mirror. "No way am I going home! I wanna keep this!" She gestured to her mature body.  
"I know what you mean!" KaTrena laughed awkwardly. "But…what about our families?"  
It was quiet for a minute. The silence was slowly broken by the sound of Jordan's breathing, getting louder and faster until finally she was hyperventilating.  
"OH MY GOD!! OUR FAMILIES! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?!"  
KaTrena plugged her ears at Jordan's shouting, quickly squeezing by her and shutting the door. "Calm down, Jordan. It's gonna be okay!"  
"It is not!" Jordan cried, panicked. "My mom and my dad and my brother…oh God, I wonder if they've noticed we're missing! What'll they think?!"  
Another not known thing about Jordan; she was easily anxious. The smallest thing could trigger a panic attack, from worrying about a test, to trying to remember if she'd locked the back door, to being alone in an unfamiliar public place. And she was very, very close to her family. Especially her mom.  
Well, technically, all of them were close to their families. Jordan, Heather, and KaTrena. Tonya and Craig were…less…close. And Rachel was going through a rebellious streak that made her ache to be away from her family, mostly her brother.  
"How will we get home…?" KaTrena whispered, Jordan's panic starting to rub off on her.  
Jordan stopped her hyperventilating abruptly. She took a deep breath, remembering how to fight back anxiety. To not panic. To think things through.  
"Tonya's played the game before…and so has Craig…" she muttered, than stiffened. "KaTrena…how could we let them go out ALONE like that? What if something happens to them, like Mandy and Dia?!"  
KaT and Jordan hadn't thought about that, even when the others were leaving. Now, it suddenly seemed so horribly obvious.  
And they both began to cry. They cried, hugging on to one another. KaT's cries were pretty quiet. Jordan cried very rarely; but when she did, she was a sobber. A very loud sobber.  
All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened. Outside stood Otacon and Raidon, staring at the two girls in confusion. Mostly in shock. They had both heard the crying and had come to investigate. But they hadn't been expecting this.  
The short girl wasn't really so surprising to them. She seemed like a more emotional type. But wasn't the redhead supposed to be one of the tough ones? Sure, she had cried when her friends had died, but that was different…  
The girls stared back in shock. Finally, after a few seconds, Jordan slammed the door shut again, right in their faces. "Assholes!" she called out, her voice breaking on the last syllable.

--

Okay, peoples, that's it, I'm sorry it's short. I'll try to make it better, I promise. I'm having trouble writing this story, that's all. So... If you have any ideas, please tell me! Oh, and please vote on the poll for which of us is your favorite.


	10. Note to Fans

Hello, fans of Portal to a New World: Metal Gear Solid 4 version! This is…not Tonya speaking! (gasps) No, this is, in fact, the auburn-haired-sadist, otherwise known to most of you as…Jordan! Yes, the Jordan from the story. Who else?

As most of you might have noticed, Tonya has not updated lately. (Hooray for stating the obvious! ^o^) And I'm afraid that I must inform you that she won't be updating anytime soon. She's been really busy lately, and probably won't find time to update until summer.

So you might be thinking, "Oh, great. What a nice update. Is this all you wanted to tell us?" Well, actually, there's another thing I wanted to mention.

As of late, I have taken up the task of editing Tonya's stories, and will be re-posting the chapters of Portal to a New World: Metal Gear Sold 4. So far, I have the first two chapters finished, which will be published shortly. So go and check it out!

Oh, and for those of you wondering how the heck I got on here, I didn't hack into Tonya's account or anything. She _gave_ me her password, because I'm awesome and trustworthy. XD (evil laughter, lightning strikes in the background, thunder, etc, etc) …ahem. Do ignore that, please. (sweatdrops)

So if you have any questions and/or comments, please direct them to me. I spend (coughwastecough) a lot of my time online, so I'll probably reply fairly quickly.

So, that's that! Oh, and I almost forgot! For those of you wondering what we look like, I'll be posting the links to pictures of our characters on Tonya's homepage! Keep in mind that these aren't what we really look like, especially since we all look about twenty in the story. But if we were twenty years old and in a video game, these pictures, I think, are pretty accurate to what we'd look like.

Well, I think that's everything…so, I hope that you all enjoyed my little message! Farewell!

~Jordan, the auburn-haired-sadist

* * *

Chapters Edited:

Chapter One: Complete!

Chapter Two: Complete!

Chapter Three: Complete!

Chapter Four: In-progress

Chapter Five:

Chapter Six:

Chapter Seven:

Chapter Eight:

Chapter Nine:


End file.
